Ma dernière année à Poudlard
by Lily9172
Summary: Découvrez la dernière années des Maraudeurs , de Lily et d'autre personnage à Poudlard. Lily vous la racontera de temps en temps. Je ne dis rien sur les couples même si vous devinez que ...
1. Chapter 1:La rentrée

**Ma dernière année à Poudlard**

**Chapitre1 : ****La rentrée**

Bonjour , je m'appelle Lily Evans et je rentre en 7ème et dernière année à Poudlard la plus grande école de sorcellerie de Grande- Bretagne. Je suis né de parents moldus .et j'ai une sœur Pétunia qui me déteste depuis que j'ai reçu ma première lettre de Poudlard disant que j'y été admis, pour elle je suis un monstre. Au début cela me faisait mal puis après j'ai compris que rien ne pouvait changer comme elle me l'a fait comprendre . En clair, je suis la seule sorcière de ma famille. Ah j'allais oublier , à Poudlard , je suis dans la maison Griffondor et je suis préfète avec Remus Lupin . Je suis pressé d'être à demain car c'est la rentrée . Je vais retrouver mes meilleures amies Katie et Line qui est une sacrés rigolote , elle rigole tout le temps. Ensemble, nous formons une bande. et je vais retrouver malheureusement les Maraudeurs , je les avaient oublié . Les Maraudeurs est le nom d' un groupe de garçon de Griffondor. Il y a Remus Lupin (je l'aime bien , il est sympa !), Peter Petigrow, Sans oublier le couple inséparable Sirius Black et James Potter. Ce Potter toujours arrogant, il me court après depuis ma troisième année eh oui on est dans la même année et dans la même maison ! J'ai vraiment pas de chance !Bon, j'arrête de me lamenter sur mon sort, dans un an je ne le verrai plus. Désolé, je dois vous laissez, ma mère m'appelle pour dîner !

Lily ferma son journal intime , le cacha et descendit à la cuisine. Elle s'assit et commença à manger.

Maman, dit Pétunia la sœur de Lily, est ce que je pourrai aller à la fête chez Vernon ?

Ca dépend, il y aura ces parents ? demanda la concerné

Il ne seront pas loin. Répondit Pétunia sur d'elle même.

Ouais c'est ça .. dit Lily

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux ma photo ? Et d'abord je ne t'ai pas parlé ?

C'est ce que tu viens de faire ! répliqua Lily

Grrr ! grogna Pétunia qui sortit en colère de la cuisine.

Et voilà c'est toujours la même chose ,on ne peu pas parler sans qu'elle s'énerve et qu'elle parte mais heureusement que je ne l'a verrais plus demain.

Lily finit de manger et retourna dans sa chambre pour finir sa valise pour demain. Et se coucha.

Lily ! debout ma puce, tu va être en retard ! dit la voix douce de la mère de Lily

Bonjour maman ! répondit Lily qui venait de se réveiller

Bonjour ma puce ! Dépêche toi tu va rater ton train ! prévient la mère de Lily qui sortit de la chambre.

Lily se leva et se prépara en vitesse. Toute la famille entra dans la voiture même Pétunia !(Lily s'en aurait passé) pour emmener Lily à Londres exactement à la gare King's Cross . Une fois arriver , Lily dit au revoir à ses parents et à sa sœur et traversa la voix 9 ¾ qui permet de prendre le Poudlard Express . Une fois traversé elle avança pour retrouver ses amies . Pas loin de la première porte du train , Lily vit Katie et Line. Elle couru pour les rejoindre et leur lança :

Salut les filles !

Les concernés se retournèrent et sourirent en voyant Lily :

Salut Lily ! répondirent elles en chœur

Vous avez passé de bonne vacances ?

Ouais , si on peut le dire ! répondit Katie

Line explosa de rire

Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lily interloqué par le comportement de Line

Je te raconterais ça quand on sera tranquille ! répondit Katie qui monta dans le train., C'est pas drôle Line !

Line fit un sourire éblouissant à Katie et entra dans le train suivit de près de Lily

Eh toi Line t'a passé de bonne vacances ?

Oui, très bonne , j'ai été visité Paris , Madrid.. j'ai fait presque toute les villes d' Europe !

Waou! Tant a eu de la chance ! rétorqua Lily

Venait les filles, ce compartiment est vide !

Toute la petite bande s'installa dans le compartiment quand Line parla :

Et toi Lily t'a passé de bonne vacances ?

Ouais , à part entendre les sarcasmes de ma sœur, j'ai passé de bonne vacance ! Alors Katy pourquoi Line à rigoler quand tu a répondu à ma question ?

Euh comment dire… J'ai passé la plupart de mes vacances avec James !

Quoi ? cria Lily ahuri par ce quelle venait d'entendre

Line se retient de rire car si elle faisait ça allé chauffer pour elle.

Comme mon père connaît son père, nous avons passés les vacances chez eux et ça na pas du tout était de tout repos entre les blagues de Sirius, et celle de James j'en pouvais plu ! avoua Katie

Ma pauvre , j' suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus ! rougit Lily

C'est pas grave ! Voilà pourquoi Line à rigoler car elle trouve ça drôle !

C'est vrai que en y pensant bien , ça du être très comique ! répliqua Lily amusé

Elle et Line se mirent à rire . Katie leur balança des magasines et c'est comme ça que la guerre éclata dans le compartiment . Quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte elles s'arrêtèrent et s'essayèrent sur les banquettes en écoutant le jeune homme qui était Remus Lupin accompagné de ses compagnons Peter, Sirius et James .

Excusez nous si on vous dérange, est ce qu'on pourrait venir ici car tous les autres compartiments sont pleins !

D'accord ! répondit Line et Katie

Lily ? demanda Remus

A condition que Potter ne me demande pas de sortir avec lui, je veux bien !

Tout le monde se retourna vers James :

D'accord ! déclara celui-ci

Et tout le monde se sera pour laissé place aux Maraudeurs. Remus et Peter était à coté de Katie . Sirius était à coté de Line et James en face de Lily. Celle –ci se sentit bouillonné de l'intérieur près à réagir si James lui parlait. Pendant tout le trajet Katie surveillait James et Sirius de peur qu'il lui fasse quelque chose en leur lançant des regards noirs s'ils approchaient leur mains trop près d'elle. Lily et Remus était partit faire leur travail de Préfet . Quand à Line, elle était amusé de voir Katie lancer des regards noirs. Une heure plus tard, Lily et Remus rentrèrent dans le compartiment.

Vous en avez mis du temps, vous faisiez quoi ? demanda Sirius

Le groupe des Serpentards c'est amusé à lancé des sorts au 1er années. Expliqua Remus

On va leur montrer de quoi on se chauffe ! s'exclama James

Ta pas intêrer à faire ça Potter ! s'exclama Lily

Pouquoi ? tu va me mettre une retenue ?

Mais avant que Lily ai pu répliqué Line parla :

Vous avez fait quoi pendant les vacances ?

Rien de particulier ! répondit Remus

A part embêter Katie, non rien , expliqua Sirius

Le fait d'avoir dis ces paroles, Sirius à eu le droit de recevoir un regard noir de la part de Katie.

Il est tant de mettre nos robes de sorciers, je vois Près–au – lard !s'exclama Lily

Les garçons sortirent du compartiment pour laisser les filles s'habiller et quand elles eurent finit, elles sortirent du compartiment pour laisser les Maraudeurs.

Le train s'arrêta et tous les 7 sortirent du train en direction des calèches. Mais cette fois les filles étaient ensemble dans une calèche et les garçons dans une autre.

Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle et s'essayèrent à la table des Griffondor . Les Maraudeurs s'étaient assis à coté d'elles.

Ils ont eu droit à la chanson du chapeau , au discours de Dumbledore et au bon dîner . Mais avant de s'endormir Lily devait accomplir ses devoirs de préfète c'est à dire d' amener les 1ère année dans leur dortoir. Après avoir accomplit son devoir ,elle dit bonne nuit à Remus et entra dans son dortoir. Tout le monde dormait, elle se mit discrètement en pyjamas et s'endormit dans les bras de morphés.

Fin

88888888888888888888888888

voilà ma nouvelle fic ! Alors ca vous plait ?

Si vous voulez la suite laissez moi des reviews ? et Si y en a pas , pas de suite ! lol

kiss


	2. Chapter 2 : Un jour pas comme les autres

Désolé pour avoir mis du temps, mais je n'avais plu Internet mais voilà la suite

Note utile : les phrases en italique signifie les pensées des personnes. Je sais que mes tiret ne marche pas, mais je peux pas faire autrement.

Bonne lecture !

88888888888888888888888

**Chapitre2 : Un jour pas comme les autres**

D'habitude on écrit dans son journal tous les soirs mais moi non, ça fait déjà une semaine que les cours on reprit comme les _« Lily, veux-tu sortir avec moi ? » _de James ,de Potter .Et puis il s'est passés quelque chose d'assez inhabituel (vous me direz sûrement que c'est normal ! ) et j'ai l'impression qu'on trame quelque chose derrière mon dos ! Pour revenir à ce que je disais , il met arriver une tuile en cours de Potion le Mercredi. Je ne vous en dis pas plus :

Comme tous les jours depuis 6 ans , tous les élèves de 7ème année se préparent à aller en cours.

Pour les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, le dernier cours de la journée était le cour de Potion. Super pour être encore plus fatigué qu'ils en étaient déjà. Car dans ce cours , le professeur parlait plus (surtout de sa vie) que de faire travailler ses élèves !mais ça dépendait de son humeur !

Par chance , aujourd'hui le professeur Sali (c'est le remplacent du professeur Slughorn qui est partit l'année dernière) était d'assez de mauvais humeur donc il n'allait pas parler de lui mais il allait sûrement donner un travail complexe.

En effet, dès que les élèves arrivèrent dans la salle, le professeur leur avait donner un bref bonjour ! et leur avait dit de se mettre avec les personnes qu'il indiquait. Line était avec Sirius (je crois qu'elle a le Begin pour lui, mais chut !),Katie avec Remus et Moi avec Potter, quel chance ! Peter ? il était avec une fille que je ne connais pas.

Quand le professeur m'a dit que j'étais avec Potter , j'ai failli crier. Je ne l'avais pas éviter depuis le jour de la rentrée pour rien et me voilà servi 2 h avec lui !

Le travail d'aujourd'hui était de fabriquer une potion pour lire dans les pensées. Elle était assez complexe, mais j'étais sur de réussir et d'avoir une note correcte mais par malchance Potter à tout fait rater :

Potter, arrête, tu va tout faire brûler ! cria Lily

T'as cas que le faire toi même si t'es pas contente ! répliqua James qui s'assit en croisant les bras.

D'accord, mais je dirais au professeur que je l'aurai fais moi même !

C'est pas vrai, n'oublie pas que je t'ai aider et qu'on est censé le faire tous les deux ! dit James qui s'était levé .

Ouais, t'a fais quoi en fait à part de couper les branches des mandragores ! ironisa Lily

J'ai ..heu.. Mélanger, ajouter les épices , mais si tu ne me criai pas dessus à chaque fois que je faisais quelque chose , c'est sur que j'en aurais fait plus !

C'est normal que je crie , tu fais n'importe quoi !

C'est pas vrai !

Si !

Non !

Ahh ! TU FAIS VRAIMENT N'IMPORTE QUOI ! cria Lily

Tout le monde se retourna et vit que James avait renversé la potion sur Lily qui fulminait :

désolé Lily, j'ai pas fait exprès !

Katie s'approcha d'elle pour voir les dégâts ,Line était occupé à coupé les mandragores et n'avait rien entendu, ce qui impressionna Sirius.

c'est vrai Lily c'a arrive à tout le monde de renversé la potion dit Katie

Maintenant tu le défend !

Non mais… se défendit Katie

J'arrive pas à y croire tu préfère défendre Potter que moi !

Non Lily !

Puis – je savoir ce qui se passe ici ? demanda le professeur

J'ai renversé la potion sur Lily, professeur !

Bien, vous n'aurez pas le temps de la refaire donc je vais vous mettre un zéro.

Oh non ! Soupira Lily qui s'assoupi à une chaise proche de la table où se trouvait Katie et Remus.

James s'approcha d'elle et risqua :

On se rattrapera la prochaine fois !

Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois , Potter, je ne veux plus faire équipe avec toi ! En plus elle à un goût horrible cette potion

Comment ça ?questionna James

Quoi ? dit Lily qui pensait avoir pensé ces paroles

Tu l'a goûter ? demanda le même interlocuteur

Katie et Remus avaient arrêté leur occupation pour écouter leur conversation. Sirius racontait ce qui se passé à Line.

Quand TU me l'a renversé j'en ai un peu avalé.

Tu devrais le dire au professeur, imagine que c'était du poison. Prévint Katie

Je ne pense pas ! rétorqua Lily

On sait tous que tu es la meilleure en potion, mais comme même ! répliqua Katie

Je vais bien ! répondit Lily qui se réinstalla à sa table

_« Tiens, faudra que je la surveille !_ »

Comment ça me surveillé ?

J'ai rien dit !

_« Là ça devient inquiétant »_

Ne te fous pas de moi Potter !

Mais James n'eu pas le temps de répliquer car le professeur ce mis à parler :

Bien , je penses qu'il est l'heure mettez tous votre potions dans les tubes et la prochaine fois on les testera . Je ne vous donne pas de devoir.

Tout le monde sortit. James vit que Lily partit en courant .

« Ce n'est pas possible , j'ai pas rêvée ,il m'a bien parlé, à moins que j'ai lu dans ces pensés, j'espère que c'est pas ça ! Je vais me renseignée à la bibliothèque. » Puis elle partit.

Pendant ce temps les autres (Les Maraudeurs , Line et Katie) parlaient :

Elle est passé où Lily ? demanda Line

Je l'ai vu partir en courant tout à l'heure, en parlant d'elle je crois qu'elle à un problème ! répondit James

Comment ça ? demanda Katie

Elle a entendu quelque chose de moi ,sachant que je n'ai rien dis, je l'ai juste pensé ! oh non !

Quoi ? demandèrent les autres

La potion , elle marche , Lily à lu dans mes pensés

T'en est sûr ? demanda Remus

Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le vérifié , allons y ! mena James

Et tout le monde partit à la recherche de Lily . Il ne fut pas difficile de savoir où elle était . Ils arrivèrent tous aux niveau de la bibliothèque . Ils virent Lily assit en train de lire un livre et de prendre des notes.

Bon, j'y vais ! s'exclama James

Fait attention à toi , c'est pas bon une fille en colère ! prévient Sirius

Surtout quand elle est contre toi ! continua Peter

Merci de m'encourager les amis ! dit James

De rien Jamesie ! Se Moqua Sirius

Moque toi de moi et tu verras ! menaça James puis partit en direction de Lily

_« Penses à quelque chose, penses_ » pensa James

Toi penser, laisses moi rire, en fait tu fou quoi ici ?

Je voulais vérifier un truc

Quoi comme truc ?

Que tu lis dans les pensés

N'importe quoi d'où viens ton idée ? demanda Lily inquiète que lui aussi l'avait découvert, elle n'avait pas envie de le dire surtout à lui. De toute façon dans 24h c'est fini.

_« De mon génie ! »_ pensa James

De ton génie, n'importe quoi !

Pris sur le fait je n'est rien dit. S'esclaffa James

Ne te fou pas de moi !

Alors pourquoi tu lis un livre parlant de lire dans les pensés des gens ? questionna James qui avait regarder le livre que Lily avait.

Pour enrichir ma connaissance pour le prochain cour mentit Lily

_« Ouais c'est ça et moi j'suis le pape »_

Lily ne risqua pas de répondre ferma le livre et dit

Occupe toi de tes affaires !

Puis elle partit de la bibliothèque et vit par stupeur que les autres étaient à la sortit. Elle leur adressa un regard noir et partit en courant jusqu'au dortoir où elle s'enferma. James revient vers eux :

Elle lis bien dans les pensées mais elle n'a pas avoué ! avoua James

Ca on l' a vu ! ironisa Peter

Te plain pas c'est pas toi qui va devoir supporter ces regards tous les jours. Ironisa Line

Hein ?

Lily nous à vu et nous à lancé un regard noir qui veut tout dire ! expliqua Remus

Pff, ça va pas être du gâteau pour qu'elle nous fasse plus la gueule , elle croit qu'on complote quelque chose contre elle . raconta Line

Quoi comme chose ? demanda Remus

Je sais pas . répondit Katie

C'est affreux ,on a dû subir un interrogatoire ! se plaignit Line

C'est un cas cette fille ! Je me demandes comment tu fais pour l'aimer !Et pourquoi elle réagit comme ça ? s'indigna Sirius

Tu ne connais pas Lily, et puis si tout le monde savait que tu pouvais lire dans tes pensés tu ferais quoi ?

Bah ! Je l'éviterai. Répondit simplement Sirius

Voilà , Lily ne veut pas qu'on l'évite , ce qui est normal ! expliqua Katie

Tout le monde était d'accord avec Katie et qu'ils fallaient faire attention à ce qu'on pensait quand Lily serait avec eux

De toute façon elle ne va pas lire dans nos pensées toute sa vie, hein ? s'inquiéta Line

Non, seulement pendant 24 h ! répondit James

Tout le monde le regardait d'un air étonné comment James savait ça ? James , voyant l'œil interrogateur de ses amis répondit :

- Je l'ai lu sur le livre que Lily lisait.

Bon on va pas rester là , moi j'ai faim !

T'es pas possible Peter ! Mais c'est vrai que moi aussi j'ai faim. Raconta Sirius

Faudrait comme même prévenir Lily ! signala Katie

T'y va toute seul, j'ai pas envie de revoir son regard. Avertit Line

A ça non , tu viens avec moi.

Katie prit Line par le bras et l'emmena jusqu'au dortoir où elle frappèrent en disant :

Lily c'est nous, on peut rentrer !

Vu qu'elle ne répondait pas , elles entrèrent :

Lily ça va ma puce ? demanda Katie

_« répond nous s'il te plait, on est tes amies »_

Allez vous en ! répondit en pleurant Lily

Qu'est ce qui a ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas grave ! essaya Katie mais rien alors Line s'expliqua clairement :

On voulait juste te dire qu'on allait dîner , tu veux venir avec nous ?

J'ai pas envie allez les retrouver ! répliqua froidement Lily

Bon , on reviendra quand tu sera calmer ! dit Line

Puis elles sortirent du dortoir afin de retrouver les Maraudeurs dans la grande salle , elles s'essayèrent à coté d'eux et James leur demanda :

Alors ?

Rien, mademoiselle ne veut pas venir ! répondit Line

Arrête Line ! prévient Katie

Sirius poussa un petit rire

Lily nous en veux ? demanda l'amoureux de la personne

Ca oui , juste pourquoi d'abord ?

Tu sais bien Line ! D ès qu'on parle à ..non j'en ai dis de trop

Quand on parle à…insista James

Quand on vous parle termina Line

Line ! s'indigna Katie, tu veux vraiment qu'elle nous fasse la tête à vie

Mais quoi c'est vrai, non bien sûr.

Alors ,elle ne me déteste pas ! insinua James

C'est pas ça ! prononça Katie

On ne t'en dira pas plus ta cas lui demandé ! dit Line énervé

C'est la première fois qu'on te vois comme ça , j'aime bien! s'exclama Sirius

Line devenu toute rouge te se cacha la tête dans ses mains.

Sirius, c'est pas le moment de faire tes déclarations ! s'indigna James

Bon d'accord ! répondit le concerné qui prit du poulet.

On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose. Soupira James

L'amour, quel chose compliqué..

Qu'est ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui Patmol, t'es amoureux ou quoi ? demanda James

Peut être ! répondit Sirius

De qui ? demanda timidement Line

Mystère ! dit Sirius en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

S'il continuait comme ça , Line allait fondre. Il finit tous leur repas et retournèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor . Ils se dirent bonne nuit et entrèrent dans leur dortoir. Line avait eu droit à un bisou sur la joue de la part de Sirius et d'une claque de la part de Katie :

Qu'est –ce qui t'a pris ?

tu étais… comment dire.. dans un état de choc, t'aurais du voir ta tête ! se moqua Katie

C'est ça rigole ! répliqua Line en caressant la joue où il y eu le baiser.

T'es pas possible.

Elles entrèrent dans leur dortoir :

Lily tu dors ? risqua Katie

Elle ne répondit pas. Line et Katie déçu allèrent se coucher.

Et voilà, elles vont se coucher croyant que je dors. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Elles ont du passé une bonne soirée. Certains ne me comprendrons pas mon comportement, ce que j'accepte car moi même je n'arrive pas à le comprendre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je leur en veux , car elle parle sans problème aux Maraudeurs ? Suis-je jalouse ? J'en sais rien. Demain je leur en parlerai, ce sont mes amies comme même, oui je vais leur parler . Mais ils vont tous m'éviter, non ce sont mes amies , je vais leur dire de toute façon ..mais j'y pense , je pourrai lire dans leur pensée pour découvrir ce qu'elle mijote ! Pourquoi pas ? Merci Potter mais qu'est ce que je racontes j'ai eu un zéro avec son imbécillité mais c'est vrai , merci !

Sur ces pensées tout le petit monde s'endormit.

8888888888888888

Voilà ! Ca vous a plu ? Ce n'est pas trop banale ? dites le moi. Je sais qu'il est largement plus long que le premier, mais je ne sais pas si les autres seront pareil , peut être pas. Laissez moi des review ça me fait très plaisir, plus il y en aura plus le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite.

Réponse aux review :

Love-pingo : Merci j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

Twinzie Merci, Je sais que ça fait comme tu dis très premier chapitre, mais fallait bien faire une rentrée même si elle n'est pas très originale. Comme toute les rentrées !lol J'espère que celui là le fait moins. 


	3. Chapter 3: C'est bon, j'ai finit!

_**Coucou !**_

**_Voilà le 3ème chapitre de Ma dernière année à Poudlard !_**

_**Et peut être le dernier à vous de voir !**_

_**Je remercie ceux qui me lisent et me laisse des reviews !**_

_**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_

**Chapitre3 : C'est bon, j'ai finit !**

Lily se réveilla pleine de vie . Prête à faire ce qu'elle avait mijoté hier . C'est-à-dire de lire dans les pensée de ses amies pour voir ce qu'elles mijotaient. Mais le problème c'est qu'elle avait jusqu'à midi car l'heure passé elle ne pourrait plus lire dans les pensées. Ce qu'elle allait faire la torturait un peu car c'était sans leurs avis mais de l'autre elle saurait ce que ses amies préparent. Décidé, elle s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner . Il n'y avait pas grand monde , il était trop tôt pour certains élèves. Mais elle fut vite rejoins par ses amies et bien entendu par les Maraudeurs :

- Ca va ? demanda Katie qui s'inquiété car Lily engloutit tartine par tartine

- Oui , oui ! répondit –elle entre deux bouchés

Tout le monde s'assit et commença à manger. Lily se concentra mais en vînt, il y avait trop de pensée autour d'elle. Les élèves arrivèrent nombreux. Lily commença à avoir très mal à la tête et abandonna sont idée _« plus que 4 heures et c'est fini ! »_.Intelligente comme elle est, n'avait pas pensé que ce saurait aussi douloureux mais havrais dire c'est normal. Quand on a plein de penser à analyser ça fait mal !

- Où tu vas ? demanda perplexe Katie

- Euh.. J'ai oublier mon livre de Rune au dortoir. Répondit rapidement Lily qui partit de la grande salle

- Mais on a pas Rune aujourd'hui ! répliqua Remus

- Ah, je penses qu'on devrait la laissé tranquille au moins jusqu'à midi ! Proposa Line

- Ouais , ça serait mieux ! répondit Katie

Tous hochèrent la tête. Tous sauf James . Il n'aimait pas voir Lily dans cette état . Mais après réflexion il se résolu à ce que Line avait dit.

- Allez, le malheur de la journée 2 heures de Métamorphose! ironisa Sirius

- T'exagère Sirius, McGregor est peut être sévère mais au moins on est sûr d'y arriver ! rétorqua Remus

- Si tu le dis Lunard ! répondit Sirius

Et tous dans cette pensée si joyeuse alla vers leur cour . En entrant James remarqua que Lily n'était pas là, ce n'était pas à son habitude d'arriver en retard ou de rater un cour. ²

- Bonjour ! dis le professeur

- Bonjour professeur ! répondirent les élèves

- Bien , aujourd'hui nous allons transformer de l'eau en un état solide . De préférence une pierre ! Ce ne sera pas facile mais vous y arriveraient . Tout d'abord nous allons prononcer la formule « Aquasolis » répéter après moi « Aquasolis »

- « Aquasolis » répétèrent les élèves

- On est pas des gamins comme même ! Lança Sirius à James .

Mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas , ni le professeur. Il était inquiet que Lily ne soit pas en cour , ce n'était pas à son habitude. Il rêvassait. Sirius l'avait remarqué .

- N'est ce pas Mr Potter, si je vous dérange dites le moi ! grogna McGregor

James sursauta et baissa les yeux . Puis une fois que McGregor repris ces explications, il jeta un regard noir à Sirius pour ne pas l'avoir réveillé de sa rêverie. Celui –ci lui fit un gros sourire ce qui énerva James mais ce qui amusa Line.

Sirius était content de la faire rire, elle était tellement belle quand elle souriait.

Le cour continua dans le calme . Certains élèves arrivèrent à transformé l'eau en pierre . Dans ces personnes là il y avait Remus et Katie. D'autres comme Sirius et Line arrivait à le faire en moitié .Quand à James , l'eau se transforma en glace et a eu droit à un sermon de la part de McGregor :

- Cela vous apprendra à rêver dans ma classe , Mais je dois dire que ce n'est pas mal donc ça vous fera juste la moyenne ! Bon maintenant je crois qu'il est l'heure ! On réessaiera la prochaine fois et je félicite ceux qui on réussi. Elle dirigea son regard vers Remus et Katie

Content de n'avoir pas tout rater , James sortit de la salle est partit mais Sirius le rattrapa :

- Tu vas où comme ça , je te signale que le prochain cour se trouve dans l'autre direction

- Je sais mais je m'inquiète car Lily n'était pas en cour ! répondit James

- Ah je vois, et tu veux la chercher c'est ça ? demanda Sirius

- Oui et je compte sur toi pour dire à Yuggs (professeur de Sortilège) que je suis malade :

- Ah ok et moi je dois allez en cour pendant que toi tu cherche ta Lily ! ironisa Sirius

- Oui , c'est ça !

- Tu paiera ça mon cher ! menaça gentiment Sirius en s'éloignant .

James continua son chemin jusqu'à se qu'il arriva à la salle commune des Griffondors. Il donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame qui lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'était pas en cour . Ignorant celle-ci, James fonça droit vers son dortoir pour aller chercher la carte des Maraudeurs. Mais ce ne fut pas la peine, en regardant par la fenêtre , il vit une fille assise au bord du lac. C'était Lily. Ces cheveux roux voler au vent . James la regardait rêveur. Mais il se réveilla et partit vers elle :

- Lily ?

La concerné se retourna et vit le Brun :

- Ah c'est toi !

Elle se retourna

- Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda timidement James

- Si tu veux ! répondit Lily

James s 'assit à coter d'elle. Elle était jolie quand elle pensait. Ces cheveux roux au vent !

- Pourquoi t'est pas venu au cour de Métamorphose, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de rater une cour ? interrogea James

- Je sais mais savoir toutes les pensées des gens ça m'énerve. Au début je trouvait cela marrant mais là non ; ça donne un vrai mal de crâne ! expliqua t-elle

- James était étonné elle lui avait parlé sans grogner , sans lui criait dessus , gentiment comme si c'était son ami. Et en plus elle venait d'avouer qu'elle lisait dans les pensées :

- Pris en flagrant délit !

- Quoi ?

- Tu a avoué qui tu lisais dans les pensées ! Ce n 'est pas bien miss Evans ! Se moqua James

- Très drôle Potter ! Mais Lily se mit à sourire comme même.

Il aimait l'avoir sourire. Cela le rendait heureux !

- Content de t'avoir fais sourire !

Elle sourit de plus belle en entendant la remarque de James.

- Alors vous avez fait quoi en cour ? demanda Lily

James lui raconta . Pendant les 2 heures restantes, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Les sujets revenaient souvent sur l'école. Lily découvrait un autre James. Il n'y avait pas de garçon arrogant, prétentieux…etc.….Mais un garçon gentil , touchant, adorable ..etc.…

Ils entendirent la sonnerie sonné midi et virent les élèves sortirent. Ils se levèrent :

- Je crois que maintenant tu es redevenu normal ! déclara James

-Je l'espère

- Alors vérifions , essaie de lire dans mes pensés, on sera fixé ! Proposa James

- D'accord ! Fit Lily

Elle ce concentra mais rien ne venait :

- C'est bon je n'y arrive plus !

Lily était si contente qu'elle se jeta dans les bras de James. Celui – ci fut surpris mais ne protesta pas. Il avait celle qui l'aimait dans ses bras pourquoi refuser ! Mais son bonheur fut de courte durée :

-Tiens, tiens qui voit se que je vois, notre cher Lily dans les bras de James !

- Quand Lily entendu Sirius parlé elle se retira des bras de James rouge de honte et lança à Sirius :

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, répliqua Lily

- Oui oui …. Soupçonna Sirius

- A plus tard ! dit –elle à l'adresse de James en s'éloignant vers ses copines qui étaient explosés de rire

- Si vous riaient encore je déménage ! Menaça t-elle

- Où ça, chez James ? se moqua Line

Lily soupira . Mais elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elles avaient raison de rire . On la retrouvé dans les bras de James sachant qu'elle était censé le détesté . C'est alors qu'elle se mit à rire avec ses amies. Elles partient vers la grande salle

_Du coté des Maraudeurs_

- Eh ben dis donc mon vieux, je crois que tu as ta touche! se moqua Sirius

- Ne dis pas de bêtises , elle était juste contente, c'est tout !

- Et tu vois souvent des filles sauter dans les bras de quelqu'un juste par ce qu'elle est contente ! répliqua Remus

- Euh non .. réfléchit James

- Donc tu vas l'avoir bientôt t'a chère Lily ! en conclut Sirius

- Je l'espère.. murmura James

_A suivre…..

* * *

_

_**Dites moi ce que vous en pensé , je vous en supplie dois-je continuer ou arrêter ! Tant que je n' aurais pas de review je n'écrirai pas la suite ! na ! Je sais que c'est du chantage !**_

**_Ploum : en fait l'idée que tu m'a donné n'est pas dans ce chapitre, dsl !_**


	4. Chapter 4 : Joie et Tristesse

**Première note de l'auteur : **Voilà la suite à la demande ! Merci pour les gentilles reviews. Et les personnes qui me lisent.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Joie et tristesse **

James n'en revenait pas . Il y a pas si longtemps sa Lily était dans ses bras. Bien entendu il y avait Sirius pour le réveiller de sa stupeur :

-EH ho , la terre appel la lune ! vous m'entendez ! hou, hou Mon Jamesie d'amour !

Et là se fut le mot magique pour réveillé James, il détestait qu'on l'appelle ainsi. Pour la peine Sirius dut se prendre un coup de la part de son frère.

-Aïe ! T'aurais pu faire moins mal ! se plaignit Sirius se massant le bras.

-Bien fait ! Tu la méritait !

James se leva et alla s'accouder à la fenêtre de la salle commune en soupirant. Voyant que James n'allaient pas bien, ses amis se dirigèrent vers lui.

-Tu pourrais peut être inviter Lily au bal de Noël ? demanda Remus

James sursauta . Il dirigea son regard choqué vers ses amis :

-Hein ? …Quoi ?… Le bal de Noël !

-Tout juste , et c'est ce week-end ! Il te reste 2 jours pour l'invité mon vieux ! Expliqua Sirius

-Quoi ? 2 jours ? Vous auriez pu me prévenir avant ! Accusa James

-On croyait que tu étais au courant. Se défendit Remus.

Ils virent Lily descendre de son dortoir , avec plein de livre dans les bras. James se leva et dit à ses amis :

-Souhaiter moi bonne chance !

Il se dirigea vers Lily qui avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir tous ces livres. Elle fut bousculé par un élève ce qui entraîna la chute de ces livres. Elle s'agenouilla pour les ramasser tout en grommelant contre cet élève.

-Je peux t'aider ? demanda James

Lily regarda son interlocuteur avant de répondre :

-Si tu veux, je dois les rendre à la bibliothèque.

-D'accord ! s'exclama James tout content d'aider sa bien aimée.

Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et l'aida à ramasser ces livres. Peu de temps ils partirent vers la bibliothèque.

Remus et Sirius sourirent à l'idée de les voir ensemble. Lily ne l'avait pas renvoyer . Peut être était t-elle enfin tomber sur le charme de James ? Une voix ou plutôt une porte les fit sursauté.

-Line attend ! dit Katie qui courait après son amie .

-NON ! s'écria celle-ci, LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE !

Puis Line sortit en pleurant à moitié de la salle commune. Katie s'arrêta nette en soupirant.

-Qu'est ce qu 'elle a ? demanda Sirius

-CA NE TE REGARDE PAS ! s'était énervé Katie

-Eh ho du calme là !

-Désolé Sirius, mais elle va me rendre folle !

-Pourquoi ? demanda celui-ci interloqué

-Demande lui, si tu veux vraiment le savoir, je sais juste une chose , elle venait de recevoir une lettre ! expliqua Katie qui retourna vers son dortoir.

Remus vit Sirius se diriger lui aussi vers leur dortoir. Il le suivit pour voir ce qu'il mijotait.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je vais chercher Line ! répondit Sirius qui prit la carte des Maraudeurs dans ses mains.

-Et tu comptes faire quoi une fois que tu l'aura trouver ?

-T'en poses des questions Lunard ! Je veux qu'elle m'explique pourquoi elle ne va pas bien ! expliqua Sirius

-Ok, alors bon courage Patmol ! répliqua Remus qui sortit du dortoir.

Sirius ouvrit la carte des Maraudeurs . Il trouva Line au bord du lac dans un coin caché où personne n' y va. Il rangea la carte dans sa poche et sortit du dortoir pour se diriger vers le lac.

Pendant ce temps , Lily et James sortait de la bibliothèque .

-Merci de m'avoir aider ! s'exclama Lily

-Y a pas de quoi ! répondit James en souriant

P.O.V de James 

_Là c'est le moment, je dois lui demander si elle veut venir avec moi au bal ._

James respira un bon coup . Ce qui n'échappa pas à Lily qui appréhender ce qu'il allait dire.Il se retourna vers Lily et lui dit :

-Lily, est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec moi au bal ?

-Ce n'est pas un pari, j'espère !

-Non , non je t'assure.. répliqua aussitôt James qui était déçu et triste.

-Désolé , je ne voulais pas dire ça ! rétorqua Lily en voyant le visage de James.

-C'est pas grave, je comprend que tu ne veuille pas .

Lily s'arrêta au plein milieu d'un couloir . Ce qui obligea James de s'arrêter lui aussi. Ils étaient maintenant face à face.

-Reposes- moi la question !

-Quoi ? demanda surpris James

-Repose moi la question ! répéta Lily

-Est- ce que tu veux venir avec moi au bal ? redemanda James qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui avait redemandé de la poser.

-Oui ! Je veux bien venir avec toi !

James surpris mais content sauta de joie.

_P.O.V de Lily _

_Toujours aussi gamin, amis c'est comme ça que je l'aime ! Quoi ? J'ai rien dis ! _

Ils marchèrent vers le dortoir. James avait un sourire au lèvre. En entrant ils virent Remus assit dans un fauteuil en train de lire un livre. Ils se dirigèrent vers celui-ci.

-Il est où Sirius ? demanda James qui avait scruté la salle commune jusqu'au moindre recoin.

-Chercher Line ! répondit Remus en plongeant toujours ses yeux vers son livre

-Pourquoi ? demanda Lily interloqué

-Parce qu'elle est sortit du dortoir en colère ou plutôt à moitié en train de pleurer, elle a reçu une lettre avant ça ! rajouta t-il devant le regard de Lily.

Celle-ci demanda si Katie était toujours dans le dortoir , Remus lui répondit que oui. Elle se dirigea donc vers cet endroit. Elle paraissait angoisser. Comme si elle savait pourquoi Line pleurait.

-Alors ? exigea Remus

-Alors quoi ? répondit perplexe James qui détourna son regard du dortoir où Lily était rentré vers son ami

-Tu lui as demandé ?

-Oui et elle a dis qu'elle était d'accord ! Tu te rends compte Lily Evans ma cavalière ! S'écria James de joie

Remus ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux, à part quand il a reçu son premier balais ou qu'il a gagné la coupe de Quidditch. Mais jamais à cause d'une fille, surtout celle qui avait aimé depuis tant années et qu'elle ne faisait que de le rabaisser à un stade inimaginable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais être tranquille , personne ne vient ici parce qu'ils croient que ces hantées ! déclara Line

-Et toi tu crois que cet endroit est hanté ? demanda Sirius

-Si je le croyait je ne serais pas ici , je te signale ! répondit Line , Et puis d'abord tant que je n'ai pas de preuve sous les yeux, je n'y croirait pas !

-Comme moi ! déclara celui-ci

Sirius la regardait. Elle avait perdu sa bonne humeur, sa joie de vivre. Dans ses yeux bleu, on voyait de la tristesse et de la haine . Elle souffrait et lui il le savait rien quand la regardant. Il savait aussi qu'il ne fallait pas aborder le sujet mais plutôt lui changer les idées. Peut être qu'après elle se déciderai à lui raconter. Après réflexion, il décida de l'emmener quelque part où personne ne connaît , presque personne. Il se leva :

-Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider. Mais d'abord promets –moi que tu ne le dira à personne, promit ?

-Promis !

Sirius l'aida à se lever. Et partirent dans le château , exactement au 7ème étage . Ils s'arrêtèrent:

-Pense à un endroit où tu voudrais être en ce moment en marchant 3 fois devant se mur ! expliqua Sirius

-t'es fou ! Tu veux me rendre ridicule ! tu veux vraiment …..

Mais elle fut couper par Sirius :

-Pourquoi je te ferait un sal coup ? Vas-y est tu verra bien !

Line s'exécuta. Elle marcha 3 fois devant le mur en pensant très fort à l'endroit où elle voudrait être en ce moment. Une porte apparût . Surprise elle recula :

-Pourquoi il y a une porte qui est apparut ? Et puis c'est quoi ?

-Je te présente la salle sur Demande, pas besoin d'explication son nom veut tout dire.

Line comprit alors pourquoi il lui avait demander de faire cela.

-Je suppose que tes amis le savent !

-Tout juste , mais pour l'instant on est les seuls , alors s'ils apprenent que je te les montrer je risque gros, c'est pour cela que je t'ai demandais de ne rien dire à personne.

-Je comprends ! répondit Line

Sirius l'invita à y rentrer. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle , Sirius fut surpris par ce qu'il venait de voir, l'endroit que Line voulais être était si….

Quand à Line , elle sentit une joie intense monter en elle.

_A suivre…._

**Deuxième note de l'auteur** : Un peu de suspense ça ne fait de mal à personne, non ? lol Alors si vous voulait savoir rapidement la suite c'est-à-dire l'endroit où Line veut se trouver . Et qui seront les cavalières de Remus et de Sirius car je précise qu'ils n'en n'ont pas, laissez moi des review. Si vous voulez avoir la suite rapidement, une seule review ne suffira pas ! Allez je rigole mais laissez moi tout de même des appréciations, please ?

A la prochaine, alors ( où à la semaine prochaine)

Bisous

Lily9172


	5. Chapter 5: Dis moi

**_Coucou!_**

**_Dsl pour le retard! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci à anne-laure0617 et Love-pingo pour leur review. Et merci à vous mes lecteurs._**

**_bonne lecture!

* * *

_**

**Chapitre 5 : Dis-moi …**

Ce que vit Sirius le stupéfia. Il n'aurait pas pensé que l'endroit où Line voudrait être était un magnifique paysage . C'était une forêt tropical qui s'ouvrait sur une grande cascade qui tombait dans un lac. Il vit Line soupirait de bonheur et s'avancer vers la chute d'eau. Sirius était toujours fixer sur place quand il aperçut que Line s'était déjà assis au pied de la cascade l'air pensive. On aurait dis une princesse en train de rêver. Après quelques minutes de contemplation , il décida de marcher lui aussi jusqu'à la cascade. Il s'asseya à côté d'elle et la zieuta. Contrairement à tout à l'heure, Line paraissait calme et détendu.

_**P.O.V Sirius** :_" _Ce n'étais pas une si mauvaise idée de l'avoir emmener ici ! Tant pis si les autres me tuent mais au moins je l'aurais rendu heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte »._

**-Ca ne va pas, Sirius ?** demanda Line qui le regardait d'un air grave.

**-Oui, oui ça va ?** lui répondit Sirius souriant, **Et toi ?**

**-Beaucoup mieux, merci**. Assura Line qui retourna la tête vers la majestueuse cascade.

Sirius la regardait. Il aurait aimé lui poser des questions mais il se dit qu'il fallait attendre.

**-Tu dois te poser des questions, n'est-ce pas ?** interrogea Line

Sirius lui répondit par un hochement de tête.

-**Et bien vas-y, mais tu n'as droit qu'as trois questions ?** Fit-elle

**-Trois questions ! …Alors laisse moi réfléchir**. Dit-il avec amusement, **non plus sérieusement pourquoi cette endroit ?**

Line qui le regardait soupira et retourna son visage vers la chute d'eau.

-**Tu vois quand j'étais petite, j'habitais dans une île. Ma vie n'a pas été très facile pendant un moment et je venais me réfugier dans cette endroit, elle m'apaise et enlève mon chagrin .Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas retrouver ici et ça me fait un bien que tu ne peux imaginer c'est pour cela que je t'en suis éternellement reconnaissant. Et je te dois une dette pour cela !**

**-Tu ne me dois rien du tout, Line si j'ai fait cela c'est que je n'aime pas te voir triste. Et en parlant de ça pourquoi tu étais triste tout à l'heure ?**

**-La question piège,** s'exclama-t-elle, **je ne peux pas te le dire. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi ni de personne mais c'est un secret qui me concerne. Et qui doit en rester un.**

**-D'accord,** fit Sirius,** mais tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher d'essayer de le découvrir, j'y peux rien c'est ma nature !**

Ils rirent de bon cœur à cette remarque.

-**Et toi tu ne m'en voudras pas si je t'y empêche!Je peux être très discret quand je veux, et je te souhaite bonne chance ! **Renchérie-t-elle.

Sirius lui sourit malicieusement.

**-Je crois qu'il me reste une question, dit-il en regardant Line qui hocha la tête positivement . Il respira un bon coup, Est-ce que tu voudrais être ma cavalière pour le bal de noël ?**

Line se raidit d'un seul coup. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle attendait ce moment, qu'elle ne réagit pas tout de suite. Elle avait comme même peur qu'après le bal il l'a laisserai tomber comme une veille chaussette, parce que c'est ce qu'il fait souvent avec une fille : quand elle ne lui plaisait plus , il l'a jetait. Mais à quoi sert la vie si on ne prend pas de risque ? Sirius commença à s'inquiéter quand il reçu de l'eau en pleine figure.

-**Mais..Qu'est-ce-qui t'a pris ?** interrogea Sirius surpris

**-Rien c'est juste ma réponse pour te dire que je suis d'accord pour être ta cavalière.**

Sirius était si content qu'il se jeta sur elle. Ce qui les fit tomber dans l'eau. Ils s'amusèrent un certain temps à s'éclabousser et à se faire couler.

**-Je crois qu'il est peut être temps de revenir à la salle commune, les autres doivent s'inquiéter**. Déclara Line qui se sécha à l'aide d'un sort.

-**Oui, je crois que tu as raison.**

Ils se dépêchèrent de se sécher et de partir . Sirius avait murmuré à Line qu'elle pouvait venir ici quand elle le voulait. Mais qu'elle fallait juste qu 'elle fasse attention que personne ne la suit. Ils entrèrent enfin dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Lily lui sauta dessus en lui demandant si ça allé. Tandis que Sirius se dirigeait vers son dortoir.

oOoOoOo

**-Du calme , Jamesie, je ne suis pas sourd.**

-**Tu te rends-compte, Lily va être ma cavalière, c'est génial !** s'exclama James qui sautait sur son lit

**-Je sais , tu me l'a dis une bonne dizaine de fois depuis que je suis renter.**

**-Ah oui… Remus m'a dis que tu étais partit à la recherche de Line et alors ?**

**-Je l'ai retrouvé et je l'ai emmené à la salle sur demande !** déclara Sirius qu'essayait de se cacher.

-**T'as fais quoi,** s'écria James qui s'approcha dangereusement de Patmol, **Sirius ça devait rester secret.**

**-Je le sais , Cornedrue, mais elle ne le dira à personne, je te le jure.**

**-Je l'espère**. Affirma James.

C'est à ce moment là que Remus décida de renter.

-**A te voilà,** s'exclama t-il à l'adresse de Patmol, **alors comme ça t'a trouvé une cavalière, je suis le seul alors.**

Puis il se dirigea vers son lit où il s'allongea.

-Comment ça ? déclara James à ses deux copains, **vous m'avez booster pour que j'ai une cavalière mais vous en aviez pas !**

**-Bah oui, je viens de demander à Line d'être ma cavalière et elle m'a dis oui !** répondit Sirius qui s'assit à sur le lit de Remus

**-Et moi je n'ai personne **, soupira Lunard, **de toute façon je n'avais pas très envie d'y aller.**

**-Ne dis pas de bêtise, Lunard, tu rêve d'y aller et en plus c'est notre dernière année alors pas questions de raté ça !** Fit James qui lui aussi s'asseya sur le lit de Remus

Sirius regardait son ami qui fermait les yeux . Quand une idée lui apparût , il se leva du lis de Remus et partit du dortoir sous les regards choqués de ses amis.

**-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? **demanda James à Remus

**-Je sais pas, mais le connaissant ça ne présage rien de bond !**

Ils se mirent à sourire et James décida de voir ce que faisait son ami mais Remus préféra rester seul un moment .Ce qui attrista James, il n'aimait pas voir un de ses amis malheureux. Il sortit comme même du dortoir. A peine qu'il en sortit, il entendit des haussements de voix mais pour une fois ce n'était pas Lily.

**-Je t'en prie , et puis vous vous entendez bien ,non ?** demanda une voix que James reconnu aussitôt : c'était Sirius qui était à genoux devant une fille d'assez grand taille, aux cheveux long et d'un noir bien sombre. Elle le regardait de ses petits yeux marron.

-**C'est pas le problème, Sirius , mais il aurait pu me le demander et puis qui te dis que je n'ai pas de cavalier ?** l'interrogea Katie avec un air malicieux

**-Parce que tu n'ai pas en train de choisir une robe et de faire des trucs de fille sachant que le bal est dans deux jours ! **répondit Sirius

Katie se vexa , se leva du fauteuil où elle était assis et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle commune tout en murmurant des paroles incompréhensible. Juste à l'antre ouverture de la porte , elle glissa quelques mots à Sirius :

**-S'il veut vraiment être mon cavalier , il suffit qui me le demande.**

Puis elle partit .James qui regardait la scène avec amusement s'approcha de son amie.

**-Tu manques vraiment de tact avec les filles !**

**-Et c'est toi qui me dis ça , mais franchement…**

Ils se tapèrent gentiment dessus quand ils virent Remus descendre du dortoir, s'asseoir sur le canapé et prendre un livre. Sirius mécontent se détacha de l'étreinte de James et se pointa devant Remus. Il lui arracha le livre et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**-J'étais en train de lire Sirius !**

**-Et ben tu liras plus tard,** déclara celui-ci, **je te signale que tu as une cavalière à invité et qui se nomme Katie.**

**-Katie, qu'es-ce que tu racontes ?** demanda Lunard complètement abasourdis

-**Je lui ai parlé tout a l'heure et elle a dit peut être si tu lui demandé !** expliqua Patmol qui s'éloigna en regardant le visage furieux de Remus.

-**T' AS FAIT QUOI ?** grogna Remus puis continua d'une voix plus calme ,**depuis quand tu t'occupes de mes choix amoureux, de choisir ma cavalière ?**

-Oui et ben moi au moins j'essais de faire bouger les choses, et puis tu ne pourras pas fuir les filles toute ta vie ! déclara Patmol pour une fois avec un air sérieux.

Remus comme Katie sortit furieux du dortoir. Ce que Sirius avait fait le rendait furieux mais d'un côté, il avait eu raison. Il aurait aimé avoir des petites amies mais sa condition lui en empêchait. Après avoir marché un certains temps dans les couloirs, il arriva devant les toilettes des filles qui étaient abandonnés à cause d'un fantôme du nom de Mimi Geignarde .

Il y alla pensant être tranquille mais il se trompait , quelqu'un y était déjà. Katie l'aperçut

-**Salut !**

**-Salut..euh, commença** gêné Remus, …**je suis désolé pour Sirius…**

**-C'est pas grave, expliqua t-elle, au moins il dis la vérité en face !**

Remus lui sourit timidement.

**-Alors toi aussi tu est tout seul pour le bal de noël , on devrait formé une bande de RMI.**

**-Ouais**, déclara Remus prit d'une certaine pulsion il lui demanda rapidement : **Est ce que tu voudrait être ma cavalière ?…juste en amitié** renchérie t-il

Katie leva son visage vers lui.

-**D'accord en amis alors.**

Remus fit oui et tous les deux sourirent. Ils parlèrent un certain temps.

De son côté Line regardait de sa fenêtre la nuit tombait sur Poudlard et ses environs. C'était magnifique. Elle était dans ses pensées.

**-Ca va mieux, Line ?**demanda une voix doucereuse derrière elle.

Line se retourna et vit Lily s'approchait d'elle. Elle lui sourit en réponse.

**-Tant mieux, tu sais il ne faut pas t'inquiété ici tu es en sécurité et ça m'étonnerai que Dumbledore les laisse faire, en fait tu lui a parlé ?**

**-Non pas encore, il a d'autre soucis que mes problèmes personnelles avec Tu-Sais-Qui !**

**-Peut être mais ce n'est pas une raison , je veux que tu lui parles demain de la lettre, d'accord ? Sinon je t'y amènerait de force !**

Line regarda son amie d'un air grave et mi-amusé. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas se mettre à dos Lily Evans. C'était à leur risque et péril. Elles se serrèrent dans les bras un moment avant de se dire bonne nuit et se coucher.

Lily pensait au bal avec James tandis que Line pensait aussi un peu au bal mais aussi de la fameuse lettre qu'elle avait reçu aujourd'hui. Mais cette lettre n'allait pas gâcher sa soirée avec Sirius, alors là pas question ! En parlant de lui, elle avait peur qu'il découvre sont secret et après qu'il l'a fuit.

_**P.O.V de Line**_ _: « Ce n'est pas le moment de se lamenter dans deux jours , c'est le bal et comme dit Lily, je suis en sécurité ici alors maintenant je dors. »_

_Asuivre...

* * *

**P'tite review? Alors pour la suite ca dépendera de vous... et j'ai aussi mon brevet. dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ca prend vraiment pas beaucoup de temps!** _

**Alé jvous laisse!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Un Bal de Noël orageux

**P'tite note de l'auteur : **Alors voilà le chapitre 6 tant attendu, j'ai fait de mon mieux en la faisant le plus vite possible . Je l'ai même fait passé avant mon autre fic ! bon, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et mes exploits ! lol et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre. Je vous préviens, il n'y aura pas beaucoup de romance à l'eau de rose (j'aime bien quand il y a un peu de piquant lol). Je vous remercie de me lire et je dédicace ce chapitre à Love-pingo et à leetha pour leur reviews. !

**RAR** (je sais que je vous ai déjà répondu mais c'est en plus de mes reply)

**Love-pingo **: Merci de me laisser des reviews à chaque chapitre, ça me fait hyper plaisir !

**Leetha : **Euh… Je pensais vraiment pas que tu le ferait je me suis lourdement tromper ! hihihihi ! Tu peux poster maintenant stp !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Un Bal de Noël orageux.**

Le soleil s'infiltra par les fenêtres dans le dortoir des filles. C'est ce qui réveilla Line qui n'avait pas fermé les rideaux de son baldaquin. Elle frotta ses petits yeux bleus : le réveil était dure. Une fois qu'elle fut habitué à la lumière, elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que tout le monde dormait et qu'elles avaient tous fermés leur rideaux. Line se maudi de ne l'avoir pas fait. Elle regarda alors le réveil moldu posé sur sa table de chevet : il indiquait 8 h00 du matin. Elle se leva avec beaucoup de mal et alla à la fenêtre : la neige couvrait tout Poudlard et ses horizons. Après quelques minutes de contemplation, elle quitta le dortoir des filles. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune. Elle décida de partir à la Grande Salle pour prendre sont petit déjeuner et après elle irait voir le professeur Dumbledore. Une fois qu'elle fut arriver à la Grande Salle, elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule a avoir était réveillé par le soleil ou tout simplement d'avoir oublier qu'aujourd'hui on était Samedi , mais pas n'importe quel Samedi vu que le soir c'était le Bal de Noël tant attendus. Elle s'asseye à la table des Gryffondors. Elle avala quelques toast et un verre de jus d'orange. Cela faisait un petit moment que Line était dans la salle car de plus en plus d'élèves y entraient et que l'heure avançait vite à son goût. Elle se prépara à partir quand ses amies et les Maraudeurs arrivèrent. Katie lui dit :

**-Salut ! Tu t'es lever tôt ce matin**

**-Ouais je sais, c'est ce foutu soleil qui ma réveillé. Désolé de vous faussez compagnie mais** **j'ai un truc urgent à faire** ! expliqua Line

Lily la regardait , leur regard se croisèrent . Un regard complice ce qui n'échappa pas à Sirius qui ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

-**Tu vas où ?**

**-Ca ne te regarde en aucune manière, Sirius !** répondit Line qui partit de la Grande Salle

**-Garde ta curiosité pour toi !**lui conseilla Lily

Sirius devina donc que Lily était au courant. Il pourrait faire pression sur elle mais James le verrait et il le tuerait ou le menacerait. En parlant de lui, on avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. Tout le monde le regardait d'un air choqué ce qu'il remarqua.

**-Quoi ?… Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? …Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?**

**-C'est juste qu'on a pas l'habitude de te voir manger avec un grand appétit surtout que tu as mangé hier !** Répondit Remus

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

**-Et alors, je fais ce que je veux !** se renfrogna James

Ils éclatèrent tous de rires sous les yeux des autres élèves de Poudlard.

oOoOoOo

Line se dirigea vers la gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore. Elle avait demandé en passant à un professeur de lui donner le mot de passe. Elle prononça le fameux mot de passe et la gargouille s'anima soudain et fit un pas de côté. Derrière elle, le mur s'ouvrit où s'élevait un escalier en colimaçon qui tournait lentement sur lui-même comme un escalator. Elle le monta ,le mur se referma et arriva devant la porte du bureau et y toqua. Elle entendit une voix dire **« Entrer » **et la porte s'ouvrire. Elle entra dans la salle.

-**Bonjour Miss White que me vaut votre visite en cette belle matinée ? **

**-Bonjour professeur, c'est pour vous dire que j'ai reçu une de leur lettre.**

Elle lui tendit la lettre . Son regard devenait de plus en plus grave au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait. A la fin, il rendit le parchemin à la jeune fille.

-**Bien, vous ne devez pas vous inquiété, **répondit Dumbledore, **ici vous êtes en sécurité !**

Line sourit à cette remarque car c'est la même que Lily lui a faite la veille.

-**Mais je pense que Miss Evans vous la déjà dis, **ajouta le professeur qui vit Line hocher la tête, **Mais je dois vous demander de me prévenir dès que vous recevez un autre !**

**-Oui professeur !**

**-Bien, allez vous préparez pour le Bal de ce soir, ça serait dommage de rater ça !**

Line sourit , dit en revoir au professeur et partit du bureau. Elle vit Lily qui l'attendait au bas de l'escalier. Elle lui sourit et lui raconta tous ce que lui avait dis Dumbledore.

**-Tu vois, je ne suis pas la seule à penser ça ! **s'exclama Lily

**-Ouais, on y va il y a un Bal ce soir ! **ricana Line

Puis toute les deux partirent vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Pas loin d'elle, s'était tenu à garçon de leur âge qui avait tout entendu de leur conversation. C'était bien entendu Sirius Black qui avait suivi Lily jusqu' ici. Après quelques minutes de réflexion de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il alla aussi dans sa salle commune.

Toute l'après midi se passa tranquillement. Toutes les filles s'étaient enfermés à la fin de la journée dans les dortoirs et sortaient de temps en temps car elles avaient oubliés des choses sous les yeux des garçons qui ne comprenaient vraiment pas pourquoi elles s'étaient enfermés surtout que le bal était que dans deux heures.

_Le soir venu_

Au bout de deux heures de préparations, les filles étaient enfin prête. Elles se regardèrent pour voir le résultat. Lily portait une longue robe verte assez décolleté qui allait avec ses yeux de couleur émeraude. Et qui faisait ressortir ses long cheveux roux qui était coiffé en queue de chevale où des mèches pendaient sur son visage.

**-Tu es magnifique**, s'écria Line, **là c'est sur James va te sauter dessus !**

**-Arrête de dire des conneries !** répliqua Lily amusé

Quand à Line elle portait une magnifique robe longue et noire qui allait plutôt bien avec ses cheveux châtain clair et ses yeux bleus. Elle s'était laissé les cheveux détachés avec juste une rose qui y était accroché. Et enfin, Katie portait aussi une robe longue mais de couleur rouge. Qui complétait ses cheveux noir et ses yeux marron. Ses long cheveux était coiffés en demi-queue.

**-Je crois qu'on a fait du bon travail** ! déclara Katie en se regardant dans un miroir

**-Oui !** s'écrièrent les deux autres.

**-Allons retrouver nos charmants cavalier** ! déclara Lily qui ouvrit la porte du dortoir

**-J'ai bien entendu ! Katie, tu te rends compte Lily vient d'avouer qu'elle trouvait James charmant !** expliqua Line qui suivit Lily descendre les escaliers

-**Et ben ça, c'est une nouvelle et après… ?** Fit Katie qui se mit à rire

**-Oh ça va si j'ai pu le droit de trouver quelqu'un charmant alors je préfère me taire !** grogna Lily

**-On parle de moi** ? demanda James qui avait entendu la conversation mais dès qu'il vu Lily, il en tomba à la renverse.

**-Peut être !** répondit Katie qui se dirigea vers Remus, **tu devrais fermer ta bouche on dirait un poisson**

James s'aperçut qu'il avait vraiment la bouche grande ouverte. Il la referma aussitôt et reprit ses esprits.

**-Tu es magnifique** ! avoua James à Lily

-**Merci toi aussi tu sais !**

Ils rougirent tous les deux. Line avait rejoint Sirius qui venait juste de descendre. En la voyant il faillit tomber des escaliers. Elle l'avait rattraper de justesse. Ils se mirent à rirent et Sirius remarqua que sa joie de vivre était revenu. Remus lui, était rester calme en voyant Katie mais si on le regardait plus profondément, on pouvait voir qu'il était comme ses camarades époustouflés par la beauté de sa cavalière.

**-Bon, on y va , on va être en retard !** expliqua t-il

Et c'est comme ça que tout le petit monde partit de la salle commune de Gryffondor pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle où se trouvait le bal de Noël. Quand ils y arrivèrent, ils furent émerveillé par la beauté de la salle, les quatre tables avaient été enlevés pour laisser place à une piste de danse. Sur les côtés des chaises y avaient été installé ainsi qu'un buffet Les couleurs de la salle avait changé, on passait du marron ancien à du blanc comme de la neige. Des banderoles de toutes les couleurs étaient suspendus. A la place de la table des professeurs , se tenait une scène .Devant celle –ci, se tenait tous les élèves invités au bal Quelques minutes après leur arrivés, Dumbledore monta sur l'estrade et déclara de sa voix naturellement calme :

**-Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis heureux d'être là avec vous pour une nouvelle édition du bal de noël !Cette année, un nouveau groupe qui se nomme les « Bizzard Sisters » nous accompagnera pour cette magnifique soirée ! Sur ceux je vous souhaite de passer une bonne soirée et que la fête commence !**

Après ces mots, le groupe en question monta sur scène sous les applaudissements des élèves. Il commencèrent à jouer sur un ton rythmique puis viens l' heure du slot. Déjà , il y avait moins de monde. Notre joyeuse petite bande dansait. Lily est James était tellement collé qu'on aurait eu du mal à croire qu'il ne sortait pas ensemble et pourtant c'était le cas. Malgré l'évolution de communication entre ces deux personnages, Lily n'avait pas encore totalement oublier pourquoi elle lui criait dessus mais sa colère s'apaisait de jour en jour depuis qu'il était venu auprès d'elle au lac. La soirée était féerique pour eux. De l'autre côté de la piste de danse, on voyait Line et Sirius. Line commençait à fatiguer et avoir mal au cœur comme si on le pressait. Sirius le remarqua et lui demanda :

-**Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

-**Rien, on peut aller dehors j'ai besoin d'air**. Répondit Line qui essayait de sourire.

**-Pas de problème, on y va** . rétorqua son cavalier inquiet de son état.

Et ils partirent dehors. Une fois là-bas Line se mit au bord du balcon, ferma ses yeux et respira un bon coup d'air frais Sirius se plaça à côté d'elle.

-**Ca va mieux ?** demanda t-il

**-Oui, on fait un tour?**

**-Pourquoi pas ! Un bon bol d'air frais ça ne peut nous faire que du bien !** déclara Sirius

Line rigola ce qu'il lui fit un immense bonheur. Ils partirent main dans la main vers le parc de Poudlard. Ils parlèrent dans les ténèbres de la nuit pendant un certain temps. Un bruit les fit sursauter, quelqu'un s'approchait d'eux, ils se retournèrent et virent Lucius Malefoy accompagnés des ses deux clowns Crabbe et Goyle.

**-Tiens, tiens Black et White qui se promènent dans le parc main dans la main qu'est ce que c'est touchant !**

**-La ferme Malefoy** ! grogna Sirius qui serrait très fort sa baguette et la main de Line.

-**Qu'est ce tu veux ?** demanda d'une voix las Line

-**Je venais juste m'assurer que tu avais bien reçu la lettre !**

**-Quoi ? ….c'est toi ? **répliqua Line choqué, la colère montait en elle,

**-Je fais jute passer le message**

**-Je vais te tuer ! **s'énerva Line

Elle lâcha la main de Sirius et qui essaya de prendre sa baguette mais en vain car Sirius essayait de la retenir en disant que ça ne valait pas la peine, mais rien de ce qu'il dit la calma. Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle se libéra de son étreinte, réussi enfin à prendre sa baguette et lança

-**EXPELLIARMUS **!

Ce qui propulsa Malefoy à une dizaine de mètres et qui le désarma vu qu'il avait pris sa baguette quand Line avait sortit la sienne. Puis elle lança un deuxième sort :

-**PETRIFICUS TOTALUS ! **

Là, Malefoy ne pouvait plus bougé, pris au piège par le sortilège de saucisson. Ses deux gorilles n'agissaient pas, trop ahuris pour réagir. Sirius non plus n'agissait pas, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Line l'attaquait, pourquoi autant de haine ? Ca l'énervé de ne pas savoir .Line s'approcha du corps inactif de Malefoy et déclara d'une voix forte mais clair :

-**Je sais que tu ne peux plus bouger mais je sais aussi que tu peux m'entendre ! Alors écoute bien ce que j'ai à te dire ! Tu pourras leur dire qu'ils peuvent toujours rêver , même s'ils m'envoient des tas d'autres lettre et je te conseille de ne pas me croiser pendant les jours suivant à moins que tu es envie de mourir maintenant , ce que j'en doute !**

Line partit calmement et Sirius s'empressa d'arriver à sa hauteur. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans une telle colère. N'empêche qu'elle lui avait fait vraiment peur. Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur du château . Ne pouvant plus de ce silence pesant, Sirius s'arrêta net et força Line à le regarder en face.

-**Tu peux me dire ce qui t'a pris ? Qu'est ce que sait Malfoy de plus que moi ?**

**-Ca ne te regarde pas !** répondit sèchement Line qui essayait de partir mais Sirius lui retenait son bras.

-**Si , on contraire… Pourquoi tu t'es rendu au bureau de Dumbledore ? Je vous ai entendu parler Lily et toi **? renchérie t-il

-**Quoi ?… tu là suivait ! **

Sirius se rendit compte qu'il avait une gaffe. Mais le fait de ne pas savoir l'énerver fortement.

-**Oui, je t'avais dis que j'essayerai de découvrir ton secret !**

**-D'accord, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de nous suivre ! Et je te conseille vivement d'arrêter ça maintenant !**

**-Je ne peux pas !**

**-Tu ne peux pas ? ou tu ne veux pas ? **interogea Line

Sirius baissa la tête Il sentit Line soupiré

-**Tu es comme les autres ! Lâche moi maintenant je ne veux plus te voir !** déclara t-elle a la limite de pleurer

Comme tout à l'heure, Sirius essayait de la retenir sans ne s'avoir pourquoi et la regarder droit dans les yeux. Il y retrouvait de la colère et de la haine comme au bord du lac. Il lui avait enlevé son bonheur

_« Non ! c' est pas moi, c'est ce crétin de Malfoy ! »_ pensa t-il

Il dit à Line d'une voix calme :

-**Line, écoutes moi, j'aime pas te voir dans cette état et je pourrais peut être t'aider !Et puis on se connaît assez pour se faire confiance, non ?**

Line eut un rictus

-**Tu vois, c'est juste ta curiosité qui te fait dire ça, je peux te dire un truc : PERSONNE ne peut m'aider !**

-**Si, justement , tu n'est pas toute seule, laisse moi t'aider !**

-**Tu crois tout savoir mais tu ne sait rien ! Tu crois encore me connaître mais tu ne me connaît pas ! Tu ne s'est pas de quoi je suis capable !**

Elle réussit d'un coup brusque à se libérer de son étreinte et partit en courant vers son dortoir. Sirius en été rester bouche bée. Il marcha tranquillement en pensant à toute la colère de Line, le fiat qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir, le fait qu'elle tenait vraiment que personne découvre son secret. Cela devait être important. Mais une phrase lui tournait dans sa tête _« Ici tu es en sécurité »_ ça signifie qu'elle est en danger. Sirius sentit une vague de tristesse et de culpabilité montait en lui.

A quelques mètres de là, Remus et Katie marchèrent en discutant vers la salle commune de Gryffondors. La soirée n'était pas encore finit mais ils avaient décidés vu leur état d'aller se trouver dans un endroit tranquille Ils arrivèrent à la salle commune : la salle était totalement vide. Ce qu'ils les réjouirent. Ils s'asseyent sur le canapé. Le silence s'installa entre les deux personnes. Pris par une certaine pulsion Remus se rapprocha de plus en de Katie. Ses lèvres commençaient à toucher les siennes. Puis après, il approfondit le baiser. Katie ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça ,que elle ne répondit pas au baiser. Elle était trop stupéfaite pour le faire. Remus le remarqua et arrêta.

-**Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû ! **

Puis il se leva sous les yeux ahuris de Katie qui reprit conscience et déclara :

-**Remus attend !**

Mais trop tard, il été déjà dans le dortoir. Elle aurait pu y allé mais non, elle préféra le laissé tranquille et de s'énervé sur elle même. Elle était toute seule, assise sur le canapé à regarder le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée. Elle entendit quelqu'un arriver en trombe de dehors et s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête et vit Sirius aussi de mauvaise humeur qu'elle.

-**Toi, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?**

Sirius tourna la tête vers son interlocutrice et répondit :

**-Rien de très passionnant à part que je suis un idiot de première ! Et que je pige vraiment rien au fille ! Et toi ?**

**-Moi aussi c'est un peu comme ça, je suis une idiote de première à cause de mon caractère ! Mais qu'elle idée d'avoir rien fait !**

Même si leurs histoires étaient loin d'être pareille, ils se comprenaient. Ils rirent de bon cœur à leur air pathétiques . Ils entendirent des rires derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent Lily et James en train de rire à des blagues. Dès qu'ils remarquèrent qu'on les observaient, Lily et James s'arrêtèrent de rire mais c'était difficile vu la tête d'enterrement que Sirius et Katie faisait.

-**Vous en fait une tête d'enterrement ! Qu'est ce que vous avez ?** demanda James

-**RIEN ! **déclara Katie et Sirius en même temps

**-Et ho du calme** !Fit James en reculant du canapé

-**Vous avez passez une bonne soirée ?** Risqua Lily

**-Mouais, le début…** répondirent encore une fois Katie et Sirius en chœur

**-Pourquoi ? **demanda incrédule James

**-Pas ce soir merci, bah moi je vous laisse , je vais essayer de dormir,** déclara Sirius qui vit Katie lui lançait un clin d'œil, **Au** **fait Lily tu devrais aller voir Line !**

Avant que Lily est pu répliquer Katie se leva et imita Sirius c'est-à-dire qu'elle alla se coucher. Il ne restait plus que Lily et James dans la salle commune.

-**Tu crois que c'est grave ?** demanda James à Lily qui s'asseye sur le canapé .

**-Je l'espère pas, je vais peut être faire comme eux car demain je pense qu'il faudra être en forme !**

**-Oui, tu as peut être raison !** Rit James qui se leva

Lily alla vers son dortoir comme James. Mais avant d'ouvrir la porte elle lui dit :

-**J'ai passé une agréable soirée en ta compagnie !**

Elle entendit James s'exclamait de joie et renter dans son dortoir .Ce qu'elle fit de même. Elle vit qu'elles avaient tous fermés les rideaux de leur baldaquin. Elle se demandait ce que Sirius avait voulu dire en disant qu'elle devait aller voir Line. Il c'était passé quelque chose ?

_« Arrête de te poser des questions tu verra ça demain là, rêve plus tôt de la belle soirée que ta eu avec James ! »_ dit une voix dans la tête de Lily !

Elle fit ce que la voix lui dit avec amusement. Elle se changea , se démaquilla. Elle s'asseye sur son lit . Trop de souvenir l'empêchait de dormir. Elle prit son journal intime et commença à écrire :

_Cher Journal, _

_Ce soir a été un jour magnifique pour moi, j'ai été au bal avec James Potter (je sais, vous allez me dire que je suis censé le détesté mais les gens changes, non ?)Bref, je disais donc, que je suis allez au bal avec James, c'était comment dire féerique, on ne sait pas crier dessus, il n'a pas embêter les Serpentard (c'est un miracle !). Il était là avec moi juste avec moi !__J'en suis encore toute bouleversé ! Moi j'ai passé une superbe soirée mais je ne sais pas pour mes amies et vu ce que j'ai entendu pas vraiment. C'est quand même dommage, c'est notre dernière année ici ! Mais bon il y aura sûrement d'autre moment comme celui-ci, je l'espère !_

Trop fatigué pour continuer, Lily arrêta d'écrire , ferma son journal. Elle s'allongea et s'endormit comme Poudlard.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Voilà.. Pff .. enfin. Je suis contente de ce chapitre ! J'ai mis plus de texte que d'habitude, certes j'ai mis un temps fou à l'écrire mais le résultat et là ! Et vous ? vous en pensez quoi ?_

_P'tite review pour me faire écrire la suite sinon vous pouvez toujours attendre lol Je sais que vous êtes nombreux à me lire , pour le chapitre précedent vous êtiez 47 à me lire et je n'ai eu que 2 review, c'est pas normal! Je ne suis pas exigeante mais je veux juste parmis c'est 47 personnes savoir ce que vous en pensez surtout que vous pouvez être anonyme et dire toute critiques, je les accepterai , je ne mord pas! _

_Allé peut être à la prochaine !lol Bious à tous !_


	7. Chapter 7: Rapprochement

**Kikou !**

**Alors voilà le 7 ème chapitre! Il est encore centré sur Sirius et Line mais après ca ne sera plus le cas...(normalement ! lol) Merci à Love-pingo pour sa review et à vous qui me lisez! Encore merci!**

**Bonne lecture!

* * *

**

Chapitre 7: Rapprochement

Le soleil s'infiltrait doucement à travers les murs de Poudlard. La neige était reflétée par les rayons de soleil. Dans la Grande Salle, les élèves mangeaient et rigolaient, mais pas tous. Dans un coin de la table des Gryffondor quatre élèves avaient une mine triste et deux autres avaient une mine joyeuse et un qui n'exprimait rien. En tout premier, Remus était gêné, il n'arrivait plus à regarder Katie dans les yeux, se disant _« Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? »_. De son côté Katie se maudissait en se traitant de _« stupide »_. Elle pensait le dire dans sa tête jusqu'à ce que Lily lui fasse remarquer :

**-Pourquoi tu serais stupide ? **

**-Hein !...Quoi ! … J'ai jamais dis ça !** s'exclama Katie qui s'engouffra dans son bol de céréales, sous les rires de James et Lily.

Sirius quand a lui, regardait avec insistance Line qui dès qu'elle le voyait lui lançait un regard bien noir, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à la zieuter. Line était vraiment de très mauvaise humeur à cause de Sirius mais aussi de Malefoy. Elle envoyait « bouler » tout ce qui la contrariait. Tout le monde était stupéfait par le changement de comportement de la jeune fille et de son agressivité. Line revit Sirius la regarder encore, elle n'avait pas encore « exploser » essayant de rester calme mais là elle n'en pouvait plus.

**-Quoi ?...Qu'est ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça depuis qu'on est là ?**

**-Rien….** Répondit Sirius un sourire au coin des lèvres.

**-Grrrrrrrrr… J'en ai marre… On se voit tout à l'heure !** Dit –elle à Katie et à Lily

Puis elle partit de la Salle, en bousculant une première année qui tomba à terre. Lily se leva à son tour.

**-Tu vas où ?** Lui demanda James

**-Voir ce qu'elle a, on se voit tout à l'heure !**

**-Ok !** Déclara James

C'est sur ces mots que Lily partit elle aussi de la Grande Salle

**-Je sens que ça va être ma fête aujourd'hui !** Déclara Sirius en s'assoupissant sur la table

**-Quoi ?** demanda James en se tournant vers son ami avachit sur la table.

**-Non, rien… Je t'expliquerai plus tard. **

oOoOoOo

Lily ne mit pas longtemps à savoir où Line se trouvait. Elle était dans la cour, assis sur le rebord d'un mur. Elle se précipita vers elle.

**-Tu peux me dire ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ? Ne me dit pas que c'est la lettre ?**

**-Non, ce n'est pas ça…**

**-Alors c'est quoi ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ! **Déclara Lily qui s'assit à côté de Line.

Elle lui raconta tout ce qui c'était passé la veille. La rencontre qui a mal tourné avec Malefoy, jusqu'à l'insistance de Sirius, de savoir la vérité. Lily n'en revenait pas, il avait osé faire ça. Elle descendit du mur et se dirigea dans les couloirs de Poudlard sous les yeux étonnés de Line. Elle arriva enfin, devant le tableau de sa salle commune. Elle prononça le mot de passe et entra en trombe dans la salle, l'air furieuse. Elle vit James, Sirius et Remus assit sur une table au fond de la table _« Ils doivent préparés un sale coup, mais je verrais ça après pour le moment je m'occupe du cas Sirius » _pensa t-elle. James remarqua que Lily était près d'eux et furieuse. Il se raidit d'un seul coup et lança :

-**J'ai rien fait ! **

**-Non, je voudrais parler à un crétin qui te sert de meilleur ami. **

**-Sirius ! Mais…**

L'intéressé se leva calmement.

**-Viens, on va parler dehors ! **Déclara celui-ci en emmenant Lily avec lui.

James était furieux, d'un Sirius lui cachait quelque chose et deux, il était tout seul avec _sa_ Lily.

Ils sortirent de la salle commune et dès que le tableau se referma, Lily lui projeta tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur à propos de cette histoire. Il était resté calme devant la furie de Lily. Une fois qu'elle eu finit, Sirius pu enfin parler :

**-Je sais, mais comprends moi bien, je veux juste l'aider !**

**-Elle n'acceptera pas ton aide, déjà que la mienne a été dure alors… Mais ce que je veux te dire c'est de la laisser tranquille avec ça ! Laisse un peu ton ego de côté !**

**-C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! **s'exclama Sirius

**-Si James a réussi pourquoi pas toi ? Et en plus tu as intérêt de le faire et d'arranger les choses avec Line car je ne crois pas pouvoir supporter son attitude trop longtemps** !

Sirius émit un faible sourire.

**-N'empêche que je ne comprend pas son attitude ? Pourquoi elle souffre autant ?**

**-Elle souffre à cause de toi, mais enfin Sirius, elle t'aime !** S'énerva Lily

Sirius faillit s'étouffer, il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'elle l'aimait même si les circonstances le montraient.

**-Je te conseille de la retrouver et de vous expliquer ! Et je te conseille aussi d'en prendre soin car sinon tu auras à faire à moi. **

Lily retourna dans la salle commune en laissant Sirius encore sous le choc. Il se mit vite à l'idée qu'il devait parler à Line. Mais le problème c'est qu'il ne savait pas où elle était, il serait bien retourné dans le dortoir pour prendre la carte mais James l'aurait assailli de question et donc il ne pourrait pas partir à sa recherche.

Il marchait sans savoir où il allait en espérant la trouver. En tournant à l'embouchure d'un couloir, il percuta quelqu'un qui tomba sous le choc. Il remarqua que c'était Line.

**-Regarde où tu marches !**! Gronda celle-ci

Elle se releva et vit que c'était Sirius qu'il l'avait fait tombé.

**-Ah ! c'est toi ! Je m'en serais douté !**

**-Oui, c'est moi, désolé que ça ne te plaise pas mais il faut que je te parle !**

**-Pourquoi je le ferais ? Je n'ai pas envie de gaspiller ma salive avec toi !**

Elle commença à marcher mais elle ne pu aller bien loin car Sirius lui saisit le bras.

**-Lâche –moi !** dit –elle sous un ton agressif

**-Non ! J'ai à te parler et je te parlerais ! **Répliqua Patmol sur le même ton mais plus haut.

Puis il l'entraîna de force jusqu'au septième étage. Il s'arrêta devant le mur. Line se souvient de l'endroit, c'était la Salle sur demande.

**-Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ?**

**-Pour qu'on soit tranquille**. Répondit simplement Sirius

Il ouvrit la porte de la Salle sur demande et incita Line à y entrer. Elle scruta la pièce avec attention. Des cousins y étaient installé au milieu, des étagères et des bibliothèques était posés tout autour de la pièce. Elle s'assit sur un des cousins. Même si elle ne voulait pas lui parler, elle ne préféra pas résister de peur d'avoir la colère de Sirius Black sur le dos et d'un côté elle le voulait.

Sirius s'assit juste en face d'elle.

**-De quoi veux tu me parler ?**

-**Je veux juste que tout ce que je vais te raconter que tu le garde pour toi.**

**-Oui ! Même si je suis en colère contre toi, je ne suis pas une commère**. Répliqua Line

Sirius sourit mais pris son air sérieux rapidement. Il respira un bon coup et commença son récit. Il parla de sa famille, de ceux qu'il avait vécu là-bas. Depuis qu'il est allé à Gryffondor, sa mère le mal traître et le nit. Toute ses souffrances qui se libéraient et ça lui faisait un bien fou. Il disait tout ça sans regarder Line, de peur de voir sa réaction. Il disait vraiment tout.. Une fois terminé, il leva la tête pour voir le visage de Line. Ses yeux étaient remplis de gouttelette d'eau.

**-Pourquoi tu m'as dit ça ? **

**-Parce que maintenant tu connais mon secret !**

**-Et je suppose que maintenant je dois dire le mien ?** Dit –elle en baissant les yeux.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

**-Non, quand tu voudras, je voulais juste te faire comprendre que tu pouvais avoir confiance en moi !** Déclara Patmol

Line releva les yeux pétillant de larmes et sourit. Sirius était aux anges. Il se mit à côté d'elle et essuya les larmes sur ses joues. Leur visage était face à face. Sirius approcha ses lèvres de celles de Line. Il l'embrassa. Elle fut surprise mais répondit au baiser. Il fut de plus en plus intense mais ils durent se séparer pour manque d'oxygène. Line se blottit dans les bras de son cher et tendre. Ils ne se parlaient pas mais ils se comprenaient. Tout deux était désolés de ce qu'ils ont fait ou dis.

Ils revinrent tard dans la salle commune. Quand ils entrèrent, ils virent Lily et James en train de faire une parti d'échec, Remus était en train de lire et Peter regardait les flammes dans la cheminée.

Ils vinrent discrètement à la table où se trouvait Lily et James qui s'énervait derrière son cavalier. En les voyant, James fit un sourire à Sirius qui le lui rendit. Il avait compris en un sourire ce qui était arrivé, au moins le baiser.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

Vous en pensez quoi? Est ce que ça mérites une suite ? là je suis pas exigeante en review vu que c'est les vacances ! Au moins une , mais deux c'est encore mieux! lol

Peut être à la prochaine?

Bisous...

Lily9172


	8. Chapter 8: Découverte nocturne

Coucou!

Voilà enfin le chapitre 8! Désolé d'avoir mis un temps fou a l'ecrire mais j'étais et je suis toujours en manque d'inspiration! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews! Ca ma encourager pour ce chapitre !

**Bonne lecture!

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : Découverte nocturne**

Le lendemain, dans le dortoir des garçons, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux d'un gris « insondables » se réveilla. Il tira les rideaux de son baldaquin et remarqua que ses camarades n'étaient pas encore levés sauf Remus car son lit était vide. Il pensa qu'il devait les réveillés vu l'heure qui l'était. Mais bien sûr pas d'une manière _« douce »_ et puis cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne leur avait pas fait de farce et en bon maraudeur il fallait faire quelque chose. Il se leva et fit apparaître deux grands seaux qu'il s'empressa de remplir par de l'eau glacé. Il les fit léviter au dessus de Peter et de James grâce aux sortilèges de lévitation.

_« 1…2…3 SPLASH ! »_

Toute l'eau se versa sur les deux maraudeurs qui se réveillèrent en sursaut. Peter était encore sous l'état de choc mais ne savait pas qui était son agresseur contrairement à James qui sans ouvrir les yeux cria :

**-SIRIUS ! Si je t'attrape je te tue ! **

Le concerné était plié en deux. James se leva en voulant attraper Sirius mais il trébucha sur le seau d'eau, ce qui le mit encore plus en colère qu'il ne l'était. Remarquant la colère de son ami maintenant au sol, Sirius comprit qu'il était en danger et partit du dortoir. Il entendit des voix dans la salle commune.

**-Mais si je te jure…**

**-J'ai du mal à y croire.**

Il remarqua que les voix provenaient des filles, qu'il connaissait plus que bien car l'une d'entre elles étaient sa petite amie depuis hier. Il se dirigea vers elles. Elles étaient assissent sur le canapé sauf une qui était assise par terre faisant face aux deux autres

-**Salut les filles ! Désolé de vous déranger mais j'ai un gros problème, est ce que vous pouvez me cacher ?**

Il avait un air de chien battu ce qui fit craquer encore plus Line.

-**Oui, bien sûr mais pourquoi ?**

Sirius n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre et se cacha derrière elle car une voix plutôt furieuse avait retentit :

-**SIRIUS ! **

Il descendit les marches et arriva torse nu devant les filles. Il était encore tout trempé ce qui dessina bien les traits de son corps.

**-Et ben dis donc James, je ne te savais pas aussi sexy !** Ricana Katie suivit par Line et Lily.

**-Quoi !** Répliqua James qui se regarda.

Il ne suffit que de quelques secondes pour qu'il devienne rouge de honte. Il remonta aussitôt dans son dortoir. Sirius souffla et sortit de sa cachette.

-**Je l'ai échappé belle cette fois ! Merci !** Fit –il en embrassant passionnément Line.

**-Et tu lui as fait quoi au juste ?** Demanda Lily

-**Oh rien ! Juste un réveil à l'eau glacé !** Répondit-il

**-Je vois !** Rigola Lily

Le tableau de la salle commune s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un Remus fatigué et sur les nerfs. Il s'assit au premier fauteuil qu'il croisa.

**-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?** Interroge Katie

Remus leva son visage vers elle, la regarda et baissa son visage.

**-Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, d'ici demain tout ira bien !** Lui répondit Sirius souriant en tenant par la taille Line.

Il savait pourquoi Remus était comme ça car ce soir c'était la pleine lune.

**-Si tu le dis,** répondit Katie en se levant, **bon ba j'y vais à tout à l'heure !**

**-Tu vas où ?** Demanda curieux Sirius en la regardant

**-J'ai rendez-vous avec McGonagall**

**-McGonagall ! Elle est revenue ? **S'étonna Patmol

**-Depuis ce matin !** Répondit Lily

Le professeur McGonagall enseigne la Métamorphose, elle avait été absente à partir du mois de juin de l'année dernière à cause d'un problème de famille. Elle avait été remplacée par le professeur McGregor qui était en passant un sosie parfait de McGonagall, côté caractère. Katie partit de la salle commune. James sortit du dortoir habillé avec un Peter encore dans les vaps. Il s'approcha dangereusement de Sirius qui se cacha derrière sa petite amie.

-**Tu sais Sirius, tu ne pourras pas te cacher éternellement derrière Line !** Déclara James.

-**Peut être mais ça dura le temps que ça dura. **S'accrochant de plus en plus à Line

**-T'as peur de moi ?**

**-Non mais de ta vengeance oui ! **

**-Pfff je te croyais un homme !**

**-Tu veux dire quoi là ?** Menaça Sirius qui se leva faisant face à James

**-Voilà, maintenant tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir !**

Sirius comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur en se dé cachant de Line. Il se mit à courir partout dans la pièce mais à la fin James l'avait attrapé et lui faisait des chatouilles de plus en plus atroces. Atroce pour Sirius bien sûr !

**-Arrête s'te plait ! Pitié !**

**-Pas de pitié pour toi mon cher Patmol ! **

Tout le monde les regardait en riant. Tout le monde non, Remus ne regardait même pas la scène. Il soupira, se leva et partit de la salle commune. Malgré les apparences tout le monde le remarqua.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?** Demanda James qui lâcha Sirius

Celui-ci souffla et se releva.

**-Tu sais bien, c'est ce soir….**

**-Ah oui mais comment j'ai plus oublier ! **Dit James en se mettant une claque sur le front ce qui fit rire Sirius

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ce soir ?** Demanda Lily

**-Ce soir ! ….Y a rien !** répondit précipitamment James, **bon bah on fait quoi ? **

Mais Lily n'était pas dupe. Elle savait très bien que ce soir, il se passerait quelque chose et elle le saurait par n'importe quelle moyen.

-**Moi, j'ai faim** ! Déclara enfin Peter

-**T'est pas possible,** soupira James **Je me demande qui de toi ou de Sirius est le pire !**

**-Aïeuh ! Tu aurais pu faire moins mal !**

**-Non, tu la méritais ! Bon on y va moi aussi je commence à avoir faim ! **S'exclama Sirius

-**C'est normal tu me diras, il est midi !** Expliqua Line

**-Quoi ?** S'écrièrent les Maraudeurs

**-Et oui vous avez dormi longtemps…** Répliqua Line qui enlaça Sirius

**-Et heureusement qu'on est en vacances !** Rétorqua Lily

Ils partirent vers la porte et quand ils allèrent sortir de la salle commune James remarqua que Lily ne venait pas avec eux.

**-Tu ne viens pas ?** Demanda t-il

Lily lança un regard à Line qui comprit ce qu'elle voulait et répondit à la place de son amie :

**-Allez-y, on vous rejoint ! **

**-D'accord ! **fit Sirius qui l'embrassa.

Une fois qu'ils partirent, Line s'approcha de son amie :

-**Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

-** Je ne sais pas pour toi mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont faire quelque chose ce soir !**

**-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

**-Tu as bien entendu tout à l'heure quand ils ont parlé de Remus !**

**-Oui,… **Répliqua Line et sous les yeux intensifs de son amie elle comprit, **ah je vois ce que tu veux dire mais non tu te fais un film, allez viens ils doivent nous attendre.**

Elles sortirent de la salle commune et se rendirent dans la Grande Salle. Elles s'installèrent à côté des Maraudeurs, Katie et Remus n'étaient pas encore là. Ils mangèrent de bon appétit surtout Peter et Sirius qui faisait un concours, le gagnant était celui qui arrivait à engloutir quatre assiettes remplies de pâtes. Malheureusement pour Peter, c'est Sirius qui gagna. Le reste de la journée était à peu près de la même humeur. Lily restait un peu à l'écart et écoutait le moindre bout de phrase que disait les Maraudeurs. Ils était assis au bord du lac et s'amusaient comme des petits fous dans l'eau. Katie et Remus n'étaient toujours pas là.

Le soir venu, Lily était assisse tranquillement sur un des fauteuils de la salle commune. Elle lisait calmement un livre. Katie était revenu en fin d'après-midi et n'avait parlé à personne. On sentait qu'elle n'allait pas bien mais personne n'osait la déranger de peur de recevoir la foudre de celle-ci. Remus était lui aussi revenu, juste après Katie, ce qui suppose qu'ils se sont parlés. Tous les deux s'étaient dirigés vers leur dortoir respectif. Line et Sirius s'amusaient tous les deux. Quand à James, assit au bord d'une fenêtre regardait Lily.

Il devait être vingt heures quand Remus sortit de son dortoir et de la salle commune. Ses deux amis lui lancèrent des regards complices.

**-Il va où Remus ?** Demanda Lily à James

**-Voir sa tante qui est malade !** Répondit James sans la regarder.

Lily fit semblant de croire à ce que lui avait dit James. Pour elle, ce n'était qu'un mensonge et elle était bien décidée à découvrir la vérité. Elle se leva et partit de la salle commune soi-disant qu'elle devait faire une ronde. James la regardait l'air interrogateur. Lily avait fait le tour du collège sans le trouver. Elle se dirigea dehors. Elle vit enfin Remus partir vers le saule cogneur, elle le suivit. Plus elle avançait plus l'inquiétude montait en elle. La jeune femme venait de passer par le passage secret du saule cogneur. Elle marchait lentement, se laissant guidés par le bruit des pas de Remus. Lily arriva enfin dans une maison sobre et penchante, elle n'eut pas de mal à l'identifier comme étant la _cabane hurlante. _Son visage se crispa, la peur l'envahissait. Elle monta les marches en essayant de faire le moindre bruit possible. Elle vit Remus tournant le visage vers la fenêtre : la pleine lune allait bientôt arriver.

**-Remus !**

Le dit « Remus » se retourna surpris de voir Lily ici.

-**Lily !...Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? …. Vas t-en tout de suite, c'est trop dangereux !**

**-Qu'est ce qui est dangereux ?**

Remus lui montra la lune qui était arrivé à son stade final.

-**La lune ! Mais….**

**-Vas t-en ! Tout de suite ! Argggggggg !**

La transformation avait commencé. C'est à ce moment la que Lily comprit ce qui se passait : Remus était un loup-garou. Elle recula et tomba. Remus était devenu un loup-garou et il se dirigeait dangereusement vers elle. Lily essaya de se levée avec beaucoup de mal mais finit par réussi.

**-Remus ! C'est moi Lily ! **

Elle savait que ça ne servait à rien, ne pouvant pas partir sachant qu'il la suivrait forcément, fallait bien qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle recula toujours, pour l'instant le loup-garou ne lui faisait rien. Elle décida de revenir au bout du saule cogneur mais le loup n'avait pas décidé que ça se passerait comme ça. Il commença à l'attaquer mais Lily arriva à l'esquiver. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car le loup réussi à la piéger. Elle croyait qu'elle allait passer un sale quart heure mais un chien noir sauta sur le loup. Il y avait un cerf mais celui-ci poussa Lily de sorte qu'elle puisse partir. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui. Elle regarda ses yeux où on pouvait lire du reproche, ses yeux lui disaient quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un :

**-James**. Murmura t-elle.

Elle partit en courant sans regarder en arrière. Lily s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'elle fut arrivée dans la cour de Poudlard, où elle regardait le saule cogneur.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais quel sentiment exprimaient –elles ?

* * *

Fin... Réactions?

La suite? Je sais pas ! Je pars une semaine mais j'aurais un ordi, des encouragements sont les biens venus:D

Bisous


	9. Chapter 9:Déchirement

_Coucou!_

_Je poste enfin la suite! Je m'excuse d'avoir mis autant de temps! J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous plaiera! _

**_R.A.R_**

_**leetha: **Merci beaucoup! Voila la suite!_

_**Love-pingo:** Merci infiniment! _

_**Jadie: **Merci pour tes encouragments!_

_Un dernier merci à Gryffondor qui a corrigé ce chapitre ainsi que le précédent! _

**_Bonne lecture!_**

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

**Chapitre 9 : Déchirement**

Lily se réveilla en sursaut. Toute la nuit elle avait rêvée de ce qui s'était passé dans la cabane hurlante. Au début, elle croyait que c'était un rêve, un très mauvais rêve puis elle regarda ses bras, pleins de bleu et d'écorchures. Et là, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Lily ne s'aperçut pas que Katie était à côté d'elle et qu'elle avait regardé son bras :

**-LILY EVANS ! Tu vas me faire plaisir d'aller à l'infirmerie**. Cria Katie.

Ce qui réveilla tout le dortoir. Lily sursauta puis se leva et se retourna vers son amie :

**-Mais non, t'inquiète pas, **déclara la jolie rousse**, ce n'est pas grand-chose…**

**-Pas grand-chose ! Mais tu te fou de moi ! Habille toi et je t'emmène de gré ou de force à l'infirmerie ! **

Voyant les regards assassins de ses camarades et la fureur de son amie, Lily partit s'habiller. Quelques temps après, elle revînt après une bonne douche. Katie et Lily sortirent du dortoir et allèrent à l'infirmerie. Pendant le trajet, Lily ne fit que de penser à la veille mais pas que le soir.

**-Katie,** dit Lily, **pourquoi tu étais en colère hier ? C'est à cause de Remus, n'est ce pas ? **

Katie s'arrêta de marcher et regarda Lily droit dans les yeux.

-**Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?** Demanda Katie sur un ton désinvolte.

Préférant ne pas énerver de plus son amie, Lily ne répliqua pas et hocha simplement les épaules. Le reste du chemin s'effectua dans le silence. Arrivé devant l'infirmerie, Katie ouvrit la porte. Mme Pomfresh arriva vers elles :

**-Que faites- vous ici, mes demoiselles ? **

Katie prit le bras de Lily et le montra à l'infirmière.

**-Je vois, **déclara Mme Pomfresh en examinant le bras**, venez par ici Miss Evans ! **

**-Bon, je vais te laisser, on se rejoint plus tard ! **Dit Katie en sortant de l'infirmerie.

**-D'accord ! **Répliqua Lily.

Puis elle se dirigea vers Mme Pomfresh. Elle s'assit sur l'un des lits.

**-Je ne sais pas comment vous vous êtes fait cela, et je ne veux pas le savoir**, expliqua Pompon, **mais votre amie à bien fait de vous emmenez ici, ça aurait put s'infecter encore plus que ça ne l'ai. **

Mme Pomfresh désinfecta la plaie et lui mit un bandage.

**-Attendez-ci !** Rétorqua l'infirmière qui partit derrière une porte.

Lily resta assis sagement.

**-Lily. **Dit une voix faible.

La concerné se retourna vers la voix et fut surprise. Elle ne l'avait pas vu.

**-Remus**. Répliqua t-elle en se levant.

Elle se mit à côté de lui.

**-Je suis désolé…** Dit-il en voyant les blessures de Lily.

-**De quoi ?** Demanda t-elle incrédule, puis elle regarda où les yeux du lycan étaient : son bras, **ah ça ! T'inquiète pas c'est pas grand-chose**.

Remus lui sourit timidement.

**-Tu dois me prendre pour un monstre, maintenant !**

**-Non, pas du tout !** **Tu sais Remus, que tu sois un loup-garou ou pas, je t'aimerais toujours pour ce que tu es. **

Remus fut touché par ce que Lily venait de lui dire.

**-Merci !**

-**De rien ! Et tu sais avec moi ton secret sera toujours bien gardé ! **

Remus lui sourit de gratitude.

-**Je peux te demander une chose ?**

Le lycan paniqua un peu.

**-Oui vas-y.**

**-James et Sirius sont au courant eux aussi ? **

Remus acquiesça. Il se mit à bailler fortement.

**-Tu devrais dormir un peu.** Lui conseilla Lily.

Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux. Tandis que Lily retourna s'asseoir sur son lit en attendant l'infirmière. Elle regarda Remus se reposer, elle avait de la peine pour lui.

**-C'est bon, vous pouvez partir Miss Evans. **Déclara Pompon qui venait d'arriver.

Lily descendit du lit et partit en direction de la porte. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Remus avant de sortir de l'infirmerie. Elle marchait tranquillement en direction de sa salle commune.

Mais une voix qui ressemblait plus à un cri, la fit se retourner.

**-EVANS !**

James avait crié son nom et avançait vers elle, suivit de près par Sirius. Vu leur tête, ils étaient furieux. Lily soupira car elle savait bien pourquoi ils étaient comme ça mais elle ne l'avait pas imaginé à ce point. Elle continua de marcher mais fut vite rattraper par les deux sorciers.

**-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? **Demanda t-elle innocente.

**-Qu'est ce qu'on te veut ?...Mais on dirait qu'elle a perdu la mémoire. **Répéta froidement Sirius.

C'est à ce moment là que Lily comprit qu'elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

**-Oui, tu as sûrement raison Patmol. C'était bien ta promenade d'hier soir ?** Interrogea sarcastiquement James.

Ils marchèrent toujours mais Lily s'arrêta et se mit en face d'eux. Ses yeux commençaient à bouillonné de rage. Elle devait jouer leur jeu.

**-Si vous voulez tout savoir, oui s'était bien ma promenade et j'ai découvert pas mal de chose. **

**-Quoi par exemple ?** Demanda James en s'approchant de plus en plus vers Lily qui fut obligé de reculer.

**-Ca c'est un secret. **

Lily ne pouvait plus reculer, son dos touchait le mur. James s'approcha d'elle et mit sa main sur le mur, à côté de sa tête. Ils n'étaient plus qu'a quelques centimètres de l'un et de l'autre. Sirius lui s'était mis de l'autre côté, s'appuyant contre le mur de sorte de pouvoir voir James et Lily. Elle n'avait aucune échappatoire.

**-Ca tombe bien, on adore les secrets !** S'exclama Sirius.

Lily tourna le visage vers celui-ci. Elle avait envie de l'étrangler.

**-Fini de jouer Evans, on sait très bien que tu es allé à la cabane hurlante hier soir et que tu as vu Remus…**

James ne préféra pas continuer de peur qu'il y ait des oreilles indiscrètes.

**-Et vous avez cru que je le dirais à tout le monde,** s'énerva Lily**, Remus est mon ami, jamais je ne le trahirai !**

**-Oui et on compte bien que tu ne diras rien, sinon… **Déclara Sirius.

**-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me torturer ? **Interrogea Lily en le regardant.

**-Oui c'est une solution.** Répondit Patmol.

James ne disait rien et baissa la tête. Lily tourna le visage vers lui. Elle pu lire qu'il était d'accord avec Sirius, rien qu'au fait qu'il n'intervenait pas. Elle en fut écoeurée.

**-Ah d'accord ! Et si je dis que le faites que vous soyez des animagi, vous allez aussi me menacer ? **

James releva sa tête surpri :

**-Mais … **

**-Comment je le sais ?** Dit-elle avec amertume.

**-Je t'ai reconnu. Et puis comment saviez vous si s'étais moi, si vous n'étiez pas ces animaux ? Encore mieux, si j'aurais voulu le dire à tout le collège, je l'aurais déjà fait ! **

Personne ne répondit.

**-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous vous croyez plus malin que les autres, vous jugez les personnes sans les connaître** ! Eclata Lily, **Au fond, vous êtes toujours les mêmes ! J'ai fais l'erreur d'essayer de vous connaître ! **

Elle poussa violemment le bras de James et partit vers sa salle commune. Sirius allait la suivre mais James le retint :

**-Laisse, elle a parfaitement raison, on aurait jamais du l'agresser comme ça ! **

-**Ca sert à rien d'avoir des remords maintenant, Cornedrue, on a fait ce qu'on croyait de mieux, même si ce n'était pas la bonne méthode. On voulait protéger Remus et c'est ce qu'on a fait.**

**-Tu as raison Patmol, mais on aurait du se douter que Lily ne ferrait jamais une chose pareil ! **

Sirius donna une petite tape amicale à James qui lui sourit et tous les deux retournèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. En arrivant après un long détour par l'infirmerie où ils ont prit le soin de ne rien raconter à Remus, par la volière. Ils virent Lily assise sur le canapé avec un carnet dans les mains, elle était en train d'écrire.

**-Lily**. Dit doucement James.

Celle –ci se retourna à la voix.

**-Tiens c'est plus Evans maintenant ! **Répliqua t-elle.

La sorcière ferma son carnet et se leva.

**-On est désolé pour tout à l'heure.**

**-Désolé ! Il ne suffit pas d'être désolé Potter !** S'exclama t-elle en allant dans son dortoir.

James était abattu, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé Potter cela signifiait :

**-Elle nous en veut énormément.**

Sirius lui fit un sourire timide.

Ils entendirent des voix venant du dortoir des filles et une porte se fermer. Des bruits de pas venaient vers eux. Line alla vers Sirius et James.

**-On peut savoir ce qui se passe avec Lily,** Expliqua t-elle, **parce qu'elle est vraiment en colère et comme il n'y a que vous ici …**

**-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, demain ça ira mieux**. Répliqua Sirius en la prenant dans ses bras.

**-Je t'expliquerais plus tard.** Rajouta t-il devant le regard insistant de sa petite amie, **là j'ai une envie folle de toi !**

Line émit un petit rire.

**-C'est bon pour cette fois**. Déclara t-elle.

James était partit discrètement vers son dortoir. Lui et Lily y étaient resté toute l'après midi. Line et Sirius avaient passé tout le reste de l'après midi ensemble, à se pavaner dans le château et d'aller jouer dans la neige. Remus était revenu plus tard dans la soirée. Katie elle réfléchissait au bord de la cheminée, regardant les flammes_. « Pourquoi ? » _pensa t-elle.

_A suivre…_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? La suite dépend de vous! Une dernière chose, si vous avez des idées, je serais ravie de les lires!_

_Bisous_

_Lily9172_


	10. Chapter 10: Des explications s'imposent

_Coucou!_

_Vu les encouragements que j'ai eu lol. Je vous ai fais la suite le plus vite possible. Bon c'est vrai, j'aurais pu vous le poster hier mais à 22h!_

**_RAR_**

_**Samara83 :** Merci Beaucoup! Oui moi aussi j'adore ça! hi hi hi! _

_**Love-pingo:** Merci! Voilà la suite! _

_**leetha:** Wa! Voila la suite! Merci !_

_Pitit remerciment à Gryffondor pour avoir corriger ce chapitre! _

_**Bonne lecture**_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

****

****

**Chapitre 10 : Des explications s'imposent. **

Lily était tranquillement assise comme la veille, sur le canapé de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle écrivait sans s'arrêter sur un petit carnet. Elle n'entendit pas quelqu'un descendre du dortoir des garçons. James était descendu tête baissée. Il aperçut Lily et se dirigea vers celle-ci. Elle était si belle quand elle était concentrée. Ses cheveux long pendaient d'un côté.

**-Lily.** Souffla t-il dans un murmure.

Celle-ci se retourna pour voir son interlocuteur. Dès qu'elle vit que c'était James. Elle ferma son journal et se dirigea vers la porte.

**-Lily attend !** Fit James.

La préfète se retourna passablement énervé.

**-Quoi ? **

**-Excuse moi pour hier, je sais que nous avons mal agi. **Répondit-il en regardant le sol.

Lily eut un rictus. James leva les yeux vers elle. Mais ce qu'il venait de dire n'avait rein changé.

**-C'est trop facile !** S'exclama t-elle, **je me demande pourquoi je t'écoute d'abord !**

Lily s'apprêta à sortir de la salle mais James la retînt par le bras.

**-Il faut que je te parle.** Dit-il d'un air sévère.

**-Tu en a déjà dis assez. LACHE MOI !** Cria t-elle en essayant de dégager son bras de l'emprise de James.

Des petits curieux qui avaient entendu de leur dortoir des haussements de voix, étaient descendus pour voir la scène.

**-Non.** Dit-il d'une voix sereine.

Lily arrêta de gigoter mais James ne la lâcha pas pour autant.

-**Comme tu veux. **Dit-elle énervée mais un éclair passa dans ses yeux.

De son autre main, Lily mit une forte claque à James qui dû lâcher un peu de son emprise pour se masser la joue. Mais il ne dit rien. S'attendait –il à ça ? Ou avait t-il pris l'habitude ?

-**Maintenant tu vas me lâcher**. Répliqua t-elle en dégageant son bras.

Sans aucun remord elle quitta la salle. Sous les yeux de tous les Gryffondor. Remus rentra à cet instant. Lily passa devant lui en courant.

**-Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe ?** Demanda t-il surpris à un James anéantit

Celui-ci ne répondit rien et retourna à son dortoir, bousculant en passant des gens.

-**Pas la peine de faire ça Potter, ça fait quoi de se prendre une énième gifle ?** ! Se moqua un élève de 7ème année.

Même à ça, James ne répondit pas. Mais Sirius qui était présent dans l'assemblée allait répliquer en s'approchant de lui mais Line lui barra la route.

**-Laisse tombé Sirius, il n'en vaut pas la peine. **

Sirius céda aux yeux insistant de sa petite amie qui l'emmena dans un coin tranquille de la salle.

**-Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe là pour que les rapports entre Lily et James se désintègrent aussi vite ?**

**-Non, désolé**, répondit Sirius furieux, **je dois y aller**.

Puis il partit dans son dortoir en laissant Line ahuris.

_« Ah bah d'accord ! Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça ! » _Pensa t-elle en sortant de la salle pour partir à la recherche de Lily.

Katie, suiva Line mais elle tomba sur Remus. Ils se regardèrent puis elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de partir elle aussi. Remus soupira puis alla dans son dortoir. Quand il arriva, James était assis au plein milieu de son lit. Sirius, lui faisait les cents pas devant le lit du boudeur. Ils ne virent pas que Remus était là.

**-Mais bon sang James, réveille toi ! Si on a fait ça, c'est qu'on croyait que s'était ce qu'il fallait faire pour protéger Remus ! **

**-Pour me protéger de quoi ? **Interrogea Remus passablement énervé.

Sirius se raidit, s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna vers Remus. James lui, leva la tête.

**-Alors j'attends, pour me protéger de quoi ? **S'impatienta Remus en fronçant les sourcils, **que je suis un loup-garou ? **

**-Faut pas nous en vouloir Remus, on voulait pas que Evans le répète à tout le monde. **Se défendit Sirius.

**-C'est très gentil de votre part mais j'en avais pas besoin… Vous lui avez fait quoi ?**

**-On l'a menacé. **Répondit Sirius en grimaçant

**-Ah ouais comme même ! Et il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée que Lily ne dirait rien** ?

**-Si après**. Répondit sombrement James.

**-Et bien maintenant, James tu peux être sûr que récupéré Lily va être difficile !**

James baissa la tête. Tandis que Sirius lança un regard noir à Remus qui signifiait : _«Pas la peine de l'enfoncer encore plus. »_

**-Mais je veux bien t'aider.** Répliqua Remus malicieusement.

James bondit hors du lit.

**-C'est vrai !** S'exclama t-il jovial.

-**Si je te le dis**.

-**Merci mumus.**

**-Hey, mais c'est moi qu'il lui ai donné ce surnom donc c'est à moi de le dire pas à toi**. Se vexa Sirius.

James et Remus regardèrent Sirius avant de pouffer de rire.

**-Ce n'est pas drôle** ! Fit il.

Il croisa les bras et fit une mine boudeuse.

**-Si c'est comme ça, je fais la tête, na ! **

James éclata encore plus. Il faillit s'étouffer. Tout d'un coup les mines de Sirius et de Remus s'inquiétèrent.

**-Je rigolais James, Hey ho ! T'étouffe pas mon vieux. **

**-Oui, Sirius a raison. **Rajouta Remus en donnant des petites tapes sur le dos de James.

Celui-ci prit du temps avant de se calmer. Remus partit du dortoir pour parler à Lily. Mais avant, il avait regardé sur la carte où elle se trouvait.

oOoOoOo

Line et Katie marchait depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Elles trouvèrent enfin Lily, assise au bord du lac.

**-A te voilà !** Dis Line en s'approchant de Lily.

Celle-ci se retourna.

**-Que faites vous ici ?** Demanda la préfète surprise que ses deux amies viennent ici.

**-Après la démonstration _« Comment giflé magistralement un mec ? »_ on s'inquiétait pour toi** ! Répondit Katie s'asseyant à côté de Lily.

Line fit de même.

**-Vous n'aurez pas dû,** répliqua Lily en les regardant à tour de rôle**, je vais bien !**

**-Si tu le dis ! Mais pourquoi tu lui as foutu une gifle ? Vos rapports s'étaient améliorés**. Interrogea Line en se tournant vers ses amies.

**-Oui mais il a fait quelque chose ….**Murmura Lily en regardant droit devant elle.

-**Quoi ? Je te jure que s'il ta fait du mal, je le tue !**

-**Même si c'est l'ami de ton petit ami ?** Demanda malicieusement Katie.

**-Oui !** Répondit Line fièrement qui s'était levé, **si on fait du mal à ceux que j'aime, ils le paieront. **

Lily et Katie se mirent à rire.

-**Alors Lily, il t'a fais quoi ?** Interrogea Line en se rasseyant.

**-Rien d'important mais voilà quoi…**

**-Si tu ne veux pas le dire…. ? **Rétorqua Katie déçu

**-C'est pas ça**, répliqua Lily, **vous êtes les premières personnes à qui je me confirais mais là, j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler. **

**-D'accord !** Répliqua Line, **mais si tu as envie de nous parler, n'hésite surtout pas** !

Lily sourit en guise de réponse.

-**Regardez qui vient nous voir !** Dit Line en montrant Remus en train d'arriver.

**-Je crois qu'on va vous laissez**. Rétorqua Katie qui regarda intensément Line.

Comprenant pourquoi elle a regardé autant Line ajouta :

**-Oui, Katie a raison. Je pense qu'il est venu te parler**.

Puis elles partirent toutes les deux. Laissant Lily seule. Enfin, quelques secondes car elle fut vite rejoins par Remus.

-**Salut !** Fit Remus.

**-Salut ! **Répliqua Lily en levant la tête pour le voir.

-**Tu lui as foutu une bonne tout à l'heure** ! Dit le lycan en s'asseyant à coté d'elle.

-**Oui.**

Un silence bref se fit entendre pour les deux personnes.

**-Je voulais m'excuser. **S'exclama soudainement Remus.

**-T'excuser ! Mais de quoi ?** Demanda Lily interloqué en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

**-C'est ma faute si tes rapports avec James se sont détériorés. **Répondit-il sombrement en regardant le lac brillé par les rayons du soleil.

**-Enlève cette idée de ta tête, Remus. Ce n'est pas ta faute ! **S'exclama Lily.

Remus lui sourit.

**-Mais un peu quand même. **Rajouta Remus dans un murmure.

**- Tu n'es pas possible !** Soupira Lily amusé ! **Si Potter et moi on se parle plus c'est à cause ce qu'il a fait avec Black.**

**-Je sais qu'ils n'auraient pas du faire ça ! Mais il voulait me protéger.** Expliqua Remus en regardant Lily.

-**Je comprends mais ça n'excuse rien…**

**-Tu devrais le laisser te parler ! Il t'expliquera mieux que moi.**

**-J'ai pas envie.**

**-Si tu ne veux pas le faire pour toi, fais le pour moi ! S'il te plait ! Je me sentirai un peu moins coupable. **

**-D'accord !** Répliqua Lily ! **Mais si j'entends encore une fois que c'est de ta faute ! Je te jure que tu vas m'entendre ! **

Remus sourit à la menace de Lily.

Après avoir parlé pendant environ une heure. Ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune. Poussé par Remus Lily alla dans leur dortoir pour parler à James.

_« Pff qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour lui ! » _Pensa t-elle.

_A suivre…_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Je sais! Je suis méchante, je vous coupe comme ça! lol Mais le pire c'est que je ne sais pas quand je ferais la suite vu que c'est bientôt la rentrée et que j'ai une semaine assez chargé. Sinon, dès la rentrée, je reprend le rythme un chapitre par semaine ou plus si nécessaire! Mais bon je vais pas vous faire patienter un mois comme cet été! lol._

_Voilà! _

_Pitite review? _

_A bientôt_

_Lily9172_


	11. Chapter 11: Compréhension

**_Coucou tout le monde!_**

**_Ca va ti bien? Votre rentrée c'est bien passé? Bref place aux reviews! lol:_**

**_RAR_**

_**Leetha:** bon bah ok, jsuis sadique (youpi lol) mais faut bien accrocher l'intention du lecteur, non? Merci! Bisous à toi aussi._

_**Love-pingo** : Merci, Merci beaucoup! J'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant:D_

_**Samara83** Moi pas pitié (ha ha ha!) lol! J'aime bien cet état d'esprit , les faire souffrir! mdr! Mici!_

_**Un grand merci aux reviews à Gryffondor qui a corriger ce chapitre et aux lecteurs qui me lisent ça me fait très plaisir que ma fic plait! **_

_**Bonne lecture! **_

* * *

**Ps : **_Les pensés de Lily2 (de l'autre personnalité de Lily) sont en italique._

**Chapitre 11 : Compréhension.**

Lily monta dans le dortoir des garçons. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Remus l'y amènerais de force. Elle monta les escaliers. Lily respira un bon coup avant d'ouvrir doucement et lentement la porte du dortoir des garçons. Elle passe la tête contre l'entrebâillement de la porte. La jeune fille ne vit rien mais quelqu'un la vit :

**-Lily ?** Dit une voix.

L'interrogée entra dans le dortoir et vit James devant elle, l'air septique.

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?** Interrogea t-il.

Lily ne répondit pas immédiatement, elle réfléchissait à sa question puis après avoir trouver une réponse, elle croisa ses bras. Ce qui lui donnait un air de désinvolte.

**-Je viens écouter ce que tu avais à me dire. **

James surpris alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, il invita sa belle à s'asseoir aussi sur son lit. Au début, Lily hésita puis en voyant le regard insistant de James, elle finit par céder et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. James, lui était aux anges même s'il voyait bien que sa jolie rousse n'était pas à l'aise et était encore en colère et aussi qu'elle n'était pas venu ici de son plein grès.

**-Alors ?** S'impatienta Lily.

James baissa les yeux devant l'air impatient de Lily.

**-Je voulais encore m'excuser pour hier. Je sais que nous n'aurions pas dû de menacer de cette sorte. Mais comprends nous, on voulait seulement protéger Remus. Je regrette sincèrement ce qui s'est passé. **Raconta t-il, James leva ses yeux vers Lily, **Je sais que nous avons fait une grosse erreur mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais te perdre. **

**-Je sais. **Répliqua Lily.

**-Quoi ! …. Comment ça ?** Balbutia James.

**-J'aurais fait la même chose si je voulais protéger un ami**. Déclara t-elle, souriante, un sourire de pardon.

James soulagé lui rendit son sourire. Sans un mot, ils s'étaient pardonnés. Lily regarda James dans les yeux, et au fil du temps, elle se perdit dans ceux-ci. Ils restèrent quelques minutes, comme ça, à se regarder droit dans les yeux. Chacun était envoûté par l'autre. James s'approcha doucement de Lily qui ne dit rien. Leur visage n'était qu'a quelques centimètres de l'un et de l'autre. Leurs lèvres allaient se toucher quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit en éclat ce qui les fit sursauter et écartés. Lily se leva rapidement.

**-Bah qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Toute seule avec James ? I**nterrogea Sirius qui venait de rentrer.

Ce n'est quand voyant le regard noir de James que Sirius crut comprendre.

**-Ah je vois ! Bon bah je vais vous laissez là où vous en étiez ! **

Lily fit des grands yeux.

**-Tu ne vois rien et il ne sait rien passer !** Cria t-elle.

Lily sortit d'un pas précipité du dortoir. James la regarda impuissant sortir. Une fois qu'elle fut partit. James se leva furieux et alla vers son ami :

**-Tu en as fait exprès **! S'écria James.

-Fait exprès de quoi ? Je te jure Cornedrue, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là ! Et puis vous avez fait quoi au juste ?

**-Rien !** Grogna James.

Sirius se détendit.

**-Bah alors y a pas de quoi te mettre dans cet état, vu que vous avez rien fait ! **

James se retint de l'étrangler.

-**PAS DE QUOI DE ME METTRE DANS CET ETAT !Je te signale que ça fait quatre longues années que je veux sortir avec elle ! Et on allait s'embrasser quand tu as ouvert cette fichu porte !** S'énerva James.

**-Euh James…. Je ne savais pas… Tu auras sûrement une seconde chance, non ?** Se défendit Sirius en reculant.

**-Je l'espère pour toi sinon….**

Il ne continua pas sa phrase ; et alla se rasseoir sur son lit, le regard dans le vide; car il savait que Sirius l'avait compris. Jamais son ami avait été dans cet état surtout pour une fille. Mais voilà, pourquoi avait-il jeté son dévolu sur Evans ? La fille la plus compliquée qu'il existe sur la terre. Sirius regarda son ami, un éclair passa dans ses yeux.

**-Je sais !** S'exclama t-il.

**-Qu'est ce que tu sais ?** Demanda perplexe James.

**-Je sais comment me faire pardonner et arrangé ça !** Répondit-il tout joyeux, **Je vais te prévoir un rancard ou un moment seul avec elle, ça sera mieux, ce soir !**

-**Ce soir ?** S'interloqua James complètement perdu par le monologue de son ami.

oOoOoOo

**-Bah Lily qu'est ce que tu as ? On dirait que tu as vu un cadavre ! **S'exclama Line en voyant l'était de choc de Lily.

Line l'emmena s'asseoir sur un lit tandis que Katie sortit de la salle de bain et alla s'asseoir à côté de la jolie rousse.

-**Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma puce ?** Demanda t-elle en enlevant délicatement une mèche de cheveux rebelle des yeux de son amie.

**-J'étais à deux doigts d'embrasser James.**

**-Quoi ?** S'interloqua Katie.

**-Oh Lily mais c'est génial ! Mais pourquoi à deux doigts ?**

Katie lui lança un regard de reproche même si elle voulait savoir la réponse.

**-Parce que Black est arrivé à ce moment là ! D'un côté heureusement qu'il est intervenu car j'étais vraiment prête à le faire.** Dit-elle d'un air sombre.

**-Ah ! Mais tu sais ce genre de chose ne ce contrôle pas Lily !** Répliqua Line.

**-Et c'est censé me réconforté ?** Rétorqua sarcastiquement Lily.

**-Ca dépend**. Répliqua Line.

**-Lily !** Appela Katie**, Réponds nous franchement, est ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour James. **

_« Aië ! Pas bonne mais vraiment pas bonne question ! Allez répond non, non ! »_

**-Oui. **

_« J'ai dit non ! Bah c'est malin, maintenant tu peux être sur que maintenant les chances de ne plus le revoir sont à zéro »_

**-Mais alors ! **S'exclama Line en se levant**, qu'est ce que tu attends !**

**-Je ressens quelque chose pour lui mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veuille sortir avec lui !**

_« Mouais, t'aurais pu trouver mieux. »_

-**Ou plutôt tu n'es pas sûr qu'il t'aime vraiment et tu as peur d'être une conquête parmi tant d'autre. **

_« Mais comment elle le sait ? »_

Lily regarda son amie dans les yeux.

**-Oui, c'est un peu vrai. J'ai peur que je ne sois qu'un simple pari, ou une simple conquête.**

-**Permets moi d'en douter vu que ça fait quatre ans qu'il te cour après. **Déclara Line.

**-Tu lui en as parlé ? **Demanda Katie.

**-Non ! Tu me vois me planté devant lui et de lui dire : « Est ce que je suis une simple conquête pour toi ? »**

Aucune des filles ne répondirent. Leur silence en disait long.

**-Quoi ? Vous me croyez vraiment capable de le faire ?**

**-Bah tu sais Lily, avec toi tout est possible ! **Répondit Katie.

Lily se vexa.

**-Bon si on allait manger ! Je commence à avoir faim !** S'exclama Line.

-**Tu as toujours faim ! Sur ce là tu ressembles vraiment à Sirius.** Répliqua Katie amusé.

Line lui lança un cousin en pleine figure.

**-Hey !**

-**Tu l'avais mérité ! Bon on y va ! **

Katie et Line se levèrent et allèrent vers la porte.

-**Lily tu viens ?** Dit Katie.

**- Non, je n'ai pas très faim**.

_« Dis plutôt que ta peur de croiser Potter »_

**-Allez viens ! Et si tu croises James, on s'en débarrassera.** S'exclama Line avec une lueur de malice.

-**D'accord. **Céda Lily.

Et toute les trois partirent vers la Grande Salle. Heureusement pour Lily, elle ne croisa pas James. Mais est ce que ça continuera jusqu'à tout le monde aille se coucher ?

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

Au prochain chapitre! Qui a un peu commencé, au moins je sais quoi mettre!mdr! Donc la suite ne devrais pas trop tardé lol! Mais ça n'empêche pas quelques petites reviews, non:p 


	12. Chapter 12: Phase un

**Chapitre 12 : Phase un.**

Nos trois jolies filles de la maison des lions entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Le cœur de Lily battait à vive allure, l'angoisse l'envahissait.

_**« Faites qu'il ne soit pas là………, faites qu'il ne soit pas là………. »**_

Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit nulle part James et aucun des Maraudeurs. La jeune fille soupira de soulagement et alla s'asseoir avec ses amies, à sa table. Elles commencèrent à manger tranquillement en parlant de tout et de rien. Lily jetait très souvent des coups d'œil à l'entrée de la salle sans rien voir. Mais à son centième coups d'œil, son grand malheur arriva. James suivit des Maraudeurs entrèrent dans la salle.

**-Malheur … !** Murmura Lily.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** Demanda perplexe.

Line regardait où les yeux de Lily étaient et là elle les vit. Katie, elle, regardait Lily en attendant sa réponse.

-**Regarde qui vient nous voir**. Répondit Line à la place de Lily.

Intrigué, Katie retourna sa tête.

-Ah **je vois maintenant. Tu sais Lily…. Mais où est-elle passée ?**

**-Quoi ? **S'exclama Line en se retournant vers Katie.

**-Elle était là il y a peine quelques instants …. Ne me dis pas qu'elle s'est enfuie ?**

**-Je crains que si.** Répliqua Line en étendant des réprimandes à la table des lions du genre :

**« -Pourquoi tu m'as donné un coup de pied ?**

**-Mais je n'en t'es pas donné »**

**-Et après on dit que c'est une Gryffondor ! **Rétorqua Katie mi-amusé en voyant Lily sortir de sous la table et de la salle.

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

-**On peut savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? **Demanda Sirius en s'asseyant à côté de Line.

**-Non rien.** Répondit Line.

**-Lily n'est pas là ?** Interrogea James en regardant autour de lui.

**-Non elle est partit**. Répondit Katie qui avait du mal à se retenir de partir. Elle n'osait pas regarder Remus.

**-Quand ?** Demanda t-il déçu.

**-A l'instant**. Releva Line avec un sourire.

**-Ah…. Mais on ne l'a pas vu ?** S'interloqua James.

Katie et Line se mirent à rire.

**-Oui c'est vrai….**Rétorqua Katie.

**-Ne cherche pas à comprendre.** Déclara Line avec un grand sourire.

James là était complètement ahuris. Ne comprenant pas l'hilarité des filles. Il regarda Sirius qui celui-ci hocha les épaules. Il fit de même pour Remus.

**- Vous ne savez pas où elle pourrait être ? **Interrogea Sirius.

-**Pourquoi cette question ? **Demanda Line.

**-J'aimerais juste lui parler**.

**-Si tu veux lui parler de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, ça n'est pas la peine**. Répliqua Katie en prenant un bout de pain.

Une lueur d'incompréhension envahie Sirius. Mais sous le regard de Katie il comprit contrairement à James mais qui comprit avec le regard de Sirius. Remus lui restait silencieux, il le serait un jour ou l'autre.

**- Non ce n'est pas pour ça.**

**-C'est pourquoi alors ?**

**-Désolé Line mais c'est un secret**. Déclara t-il avec plein de malice. **Puisque c'est comme ça je vais me débrouiller tout seul. **

Sirius se leva fit un rapide bisous à Line et sortit de la Grande Salle.

**-Je lui souhaite bon courage**. Déclara Line.

**-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?** Demanda perplexe James.

**-Nan pour rien. **

Le repas continua en silence. James était perdu dans ces pensées. Il savait pourquoi Sirius était partis, il espérait que leur plan aller fonctionner.

oOoOoOo

_« T'appelles ça une réussite ? S'enfuir de cette sorte ? Nan mais franchement je te croyais pas comme ça, si désespérer ». _

**-Moi désespérer ! Pff n'importe quoi**.

_« Alors dis moi pourquoi tu es enfui de cette sorte ? »_

**-Je ne me suis pas enfui. J'ai juste….. Puis laisse moi tranquille.**

_« C'est bien ce que je disais »_

**_-_Tu sais que tu es agaçante comme voix. **

_« Oui, je sais on me le dit souvent »_

**-Et pourquoi tu t'es immiscé dans ma tête ? **

_« A ça je peux pas te dire. Mais c'est une chance de m'avoir, nan ? »_

**-J'ai drôlement de la veine de t'avoir. **

_« Bon on va où ? »_

**-On ? Nan moi ! Toi tu vas retourner d'où tu viens. **

_« Désolé mais je ne peux pas. Donc on va où ? »_

**-J'en sais rien. **

_« On est bien partis ! Pourquoi pas au lac ? »_

**-Mouais.**

Lily sortit d'un couloir et alla dehors pour aller vers le lac. Une fois arrivé, elle ne vit personne. Elle s'installa tranquillement au bord de celui-ci. Toutes ces pensées disparurent ainsi que la voix dans sa tête. Le courant faible de l'eau reflétait dans ses yeux. Tout était tranquille quand une vois l'interpella :

**-Evans ! **

Lily se retourna et vit Sirius s'approcher d'elle.

**-Te voilà enfin ! **

Lily appréhendait cette venue. Black ne se serait pas venue la voir si c'était pas pour quelque chose qu'il considérait comme important.

**-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?** Demanda t-elle sur la défensive.

**-Oh du calme, je ne vais pas te manger**. Dit –il avec un air narquois ce qui avait dont d'énerver facilement la lionne.

**-Bon alors tu me veux quoi ?**

**-Qui te dis que je te veux quelque chose ?**

Lily eut un rictus.

-**Est-ce que tu crois que tu serais venu ici pour juste papoter avec moi ?**

**-Non c'est vrai t'a pas tort. **

**-Alors ?**

Sirius respira un bon coup.

-**Je suis désolé. **

**-Désolé de quoi ?**

**-De vous avoir dérangé toi et James dans le dortoir.**

**-Quoi ?** S'emporta Lily qui se leva**. Il ne c'est rien passé compris !**

Lily commençait à paniquer. Son cœur battait à vive allure. Et ça Sirius le remarqua très bien.

**-Oui oui c'est ce qu'on dit. Alors pourquoi tu rougis ?**

-**Je ne rougis pas. Et puis….. Mêle toi de tes affaires**. Balbutia Lily en partant en courant.

_« A là il t'a bien eu ! »_

-**A bas t'es de retour toi, t'aurais pu venir m'aider **

_« Oh non, tu t'en sortait à merveille. Tu viens de lui donner la preuve que tu ressents quelques chose pour James »_

**-Potter**.

_« Pardon ? »_

**-Potter pas Jam…**

_« Qui ? Allez je sais que tu peux le dire »_

**-Rrrrr. Tu m'énerves. **

Puis elle couru encore plus vite, essayant d'enlever toute ces pensés mais en vain.

Sirius, lui regardait Lily partir, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

_**« Phase un, réussi »**_

****

* * *

Voilà! Ca vous a plu? J'ai décidé de faire cette pertie en plusieurs chapitres! Je m'excuse pour le retard que j'ai mis ! Vraiment désolés. Merci encore aux reviews et à Gryffondor!

A la prochaine! Mici!


	13. note

**Pas de chapitre !  Désolé !

* * *

**

**Coucou tout le petit monde de fan fiction !!!**

Désolé de décevoir votre espérance en voyant un nouveau chapitre mais malheureusement s'en est pas un. Alors pourquoi vous envoyer ce…truc ? Et ben, pour avoir un peu de vos nouvelles et dire quelques nouveautés sur la fic ou plutôt son avancement. Et aussi bien sûr : Bonne Année !! (xd…on m'a dit qu'on pouvait le fêter tout le mois)Comme vous l'avez constaté je n'ai pas publié beaucoup de chapitre peut être 1 depuis Septembre, j'en suis navré. Je sais que ça sert à rien de dire ça, ou de s'excuser mais ma conscience me joue des tours...mdr… Elle me fait culpabilisé de ne pas vous faire la suite, surtout que je vous ai laissez bien en plan, ou sur plein de questions. Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que le chapitre 14 ou 15 (je sais plus )a été commencé (depuis très longtemps). J'ai écrit deux lignes mdr... . Je l'ai aussi laissé en plan. En écrivant ses lignes j'ai l'impression (ce n'est pas une impression) que j'ai tout d'abandonner. Ce qui n'est pas tout a fait faux. En fait, je ne suis plus trop accro comme je l'étais avant à Harry Potter mais j'aime toujours ce monde. Donc c'est aussi pour ça que je poste moins de chapitre et que je ne lis plus de fic. D'ailleurs je me demande si ma boite de réception ne va pas être saturé avec 214 fics en attente…Ca déprime encore plus. Bref, faut que j'arrête de raconter ma vie même si c'est plus fort que moi. En tout cas, je n'écrit pas cette note pour vous dire que je ne continue pas la fic, c'est impossible ! Je l'a continuerai car elle me plait toujours et je n'aime pas les choses qui sont jamais finit, surtout que pour la suite j'ai (j'avais) pas mal d'idée. Il y aussi une autre bonne nouvelle, pour ceux à qui je lisais vos fics, je ne vous oublie pas (ma boite de réception me le rappelle). En ce moment j'en lis, pas sur Harry Potter mais c'est déjà un début car avant je n'en lisais plus du tout. Allez savoir pourquoi…. En tout cas, j'espère retrouver cette étincelle, qui m'a permis d'en arriver jusque ici….Même si je vais écrire d'autre fic mais pas sur HP car je suis en plan fanatisme de Naruto(j'ai attrapé le virus sniff) je ne vous oublie pas et je vous posterez les autres chapitres mais avec du temps….J'essaie de me forcer, je sais pas si c'est la bonne méthode mais ça ne marche pas trop mal …J'arrive à faire deux lignes…mdr…En fait, le plus facile c'est de l'écrire au brouillon et non de le retaper à l'ordi….Je crois que c'est ça aussi qui déprime….

Bon, bah je crois que j'ai finit….lol …Si vous avez des remèdes pour se mettre dans le bain je suis toute ouië !! xd

A bientôt !!

Gros bisous

Lily9172

* * *

_**Dans ma tête:**_

_P'tite voix:_ O là là...T'a mis la dose toi...C'est sûr qu'après ca ...on va te prendre pour...non rien

_Moi:_ Pour ?? vas-y continue, j'ai hâte de savoir la suite...

_Ptite voix_: Euh...non je préfère pas...J'ai pas envie d'avoir des represailles...

_Moi_: DIS LE!! sinon je m'ennerve

_P'tite voix_: je crois que c'est déjà fait...NON

Moi: pfffffffffff Baka!

_P'tite voix_: A non tu recommence...Chers, lecteurs désolé pour cette impro complétement débile et largement inutile mais comme vous le voyez mon hote n'est pas très nett

_Moi:_ Je suis pas nett??

_Ptite voix_: oui, oui, bon Ciaoooooooooooo!!

_Moi:_ attend une minute! Pourquoi je ne suis pas nett???????????????

_P'tite voix_:"part le plus loin possible"


End file.
